The hidden desires incentive
by angeldust889
Summary: Hermione has changed and then realised that everything around her is due to change as well. I really do suck at summaries. This might be a one shot or I might expand it if people wish me to. Let me know what you think of it. Thanks love angeldust889 x
1. Changes

Sitting on the train back to Hogwarts Hermione had the very sudden urge to sleep. She couldn't tell why but knew she would need to sleep and right now as well. Pinning her head girl badge to her chest she leant against the head rest of her seat and fell asleep. While Harry and Ron played chess they noticed how as soon as she had fallen asleep she was snoring loudly. "Hmm she must have been exhausted poor Hermione" said Ron as he watched her snoring. As they continued to play they failed to notice how Hermione's hair had now grown two inches in length, was now poker straight and sandy blonde in colour. She had grown in height to five ft eight inches and had a much shapelier body with a larger chest. Her clothes had however grown with her to accommodate the changes. Her shoes were now a pair of chunky heeled Mary Jane's. Waking up suddenly and feeling totally refreshed she glanced around frowning.

Why had she felt so tired before and why did she now feel so different. _Maybe I've gotten my period!_ She thought to herself blushing a lot. Looking around she saw them playing and realised they had yet to notice her. Guys! She said but because they were now shouting at each other they hadn't heard her. She clamped her mouth shut in shock. Why the hell did she sound different? She was now terrified. Ron glanced over at her and screamed which made Harry whip his head to the right to look at her. "I um…. I can't explain why I sound so different. I'm really sorry guys I don't know what's wrong with me!" she said sounding genuinely worried as tears pooled in her eyes without falling but blurring her vision slightly. "Wrong with you? Have you even seen yourself?" Ron said huskily which made her blush profusely. "I can't imagine why I would need to see myself!" she barked back totally mortified by the way in which he had previously spoken to her. "Trust me it's necessary that you do Hermione!" said Harry conjuring a full length mirror on the chair opposite her which made her scream when she saw herself. Her hair was straight and blonde with a green hair band on it. Her eyes which had always been chocolate brown were now blue and her face was more defined then ever. She stood up to admire herself further gasping at how tall she suddenly was.

McGonagall entered the compartment gasping. "Miss Granger you have changed haven't you!" waving her wand over Hermione she turned blue and a page landed in McGonagall's hands. "Right ok Hermione this is telling me that your name is still Hermione but your surname is now Larson. You are five ft eight inches in height. Your status is pureblood and your parents have passed away leaving their entire 5.3 billion galleon fortune plus their manor for you to inherit upon your changes. We have received intelligence that in order to not be captured by Voldermort or his followers your real parents erased both of their own memories of you after changing their will to leave everything to you and gave you up for adoption but not before altering your appearance severely. We know now that they did this for your own protection and it literally saved your life. We have no idea why your adoptive parents failed to tell you this before they were killed in the war and for this we can only say we are sorry. Harry and Ron I hope you understand that they only did this for her own protection as they were then caught and killed by Voldermort who knew nothing of Hermione. Now come along Miss Larson we must go to the Heads compartment. I should warn you now that Mr Malfoy is the head boy. He will not know of your changes but I must tell him of them straight away. I will of course be telling the rest of the students at the great feast." "I'll see you later guys" she said hugging them both and following after McGonagall.

They reached a golden coloured compartment which had one way glass that could see out but not in. They were required to sit here for the duration of the journey to Hogwarts. Arriving McGonagall opened the compartment to find Draco inside reading a book. "Mr Malfoy I need your attention. I have here with me the head girl Hermione Larson who was formerly Hermione Granger. All I will tell you for the moment is a glamour charm placed upon her by her parents was removed earlier today and she is in fact pureblood one of the richest in our society actually. In fact that's all you need to know about her. Her looks are obviously different and she will have a very different personality. I will be announcing it at dinner. I also will be announcing a new event commencing with all seventh years this year and for the upcoming four years of education imposed by the ministry. This event is called the secret desires incentive. It is revealed to me on a list what the secret and unkown desires each of you have that you, yourselves will know nothing about because they've either been suppressed or not allowed by someone. You will all be submitted to a resorting. Some of you will of course move house but I imagine most of you will stay in the same house. I must ask you not to tell anyone about this until I announce it during dinner. Thank you and enjoy the rest of your journey" said McGonagall aparating back to Hogwarts.

They both sat down and Hermione looked at Draco who was looking at her in fascination and awe. "You can stop looking so shocked Draco! I'm the same as I always was only I'm pureblood now" she said smiling at him innocently. "I know that Hermione but you look wonderful. Yes I know big shock I complimented you but if this war has taught me anything it's that we can never be as we once were even if there was security in that" he said as he continued to read. Glancing up from her book every so often she really allowed herself to look properly at him. He now looked a lot more relaxed then when his father had been alive. His still wore the same clothes only his hair was no longer slicked back and severe as it once had been. "You look nice also Draco. I like your hair like that. I think we should agree to just be amicable now as we must be heads for the next few years. Besides which I know my personality is quite different now. What house do you think you'll be put in this time?" she asked him smiling at his apparent shock.

"Slytherin obviously! I was born to be in that house but not born to do all of the bad things I did. At least everyone knows that now. Honestly woman!" he joked laughing at her expression of indignation. She could tell it was the first time is in ages that he'd really laughed as the mirth floated through his eyes. He seemed much warmer now but she couldn't be sure if it was because of her new appearance or not. Soon enough they arrived and as they entered the great hall all seventh years were told to line up at the front of the hall for a moment.

"Ok I have a few announcements to make. Mr Filch has asked me to remind you all that the forbidden forest is just that forbidden. Next we're starting a programme this year to promote house unity called the secret desire incentive. On the scroll before me I have a list of unkown secret desires of everyone in the seventh year here. I must tell you all that no one not even the people themselves know what these are as they've either not been allowed to feel them or they have been repressed by someone else unknowingly. Now to the fun part all seventh years will submit to a re-housing and not moan about it. I should tell you now that as a way of relaxing and mainly for fun reasons a dance studio has been installed in each house. Once entered these rooms will change your clothing into to dance attire appropriate with the type of dance you wish to do and the music will automatically play depending on which type you want to play. Our head boy is Draco Malfoy and our head girl is Hermione Larson formerly Hermione Granger. Earlier today an unknown glamour charm that had been on Hermione was removed and she now looks different and knows she is pureblood. No one is to question her about it. Let's move on shall we. Now this list will be called as follows:

Dean Thomas! As the hat was placed on his head it jumped "_Ok Mr Thomas a change of scene is definitely required for you to grow as a person and I feel the best way in which you can do this is to be placed in HUFFLEPUFF!"_ He looked quite surprised but sauntered over to the Hufflepuff house table smiling at the opportunity to meet and make some new friends and besides it had always been his secret wish to see what the Hufflepuff common room looked like.

Seamus Finnegan. "_Hmm Mr Finnegan you are actually difficult to place again because you need a change of scenery as well. You are a very different person then who you were in first year that's one sure thing. Ok I'll place you in RAVENCLAW!"_ Everyone gasped at this including him but he went to the table anyway just glad to be a part of any house really.

Luna Lovegood. "_Miss Lovegood you're not who I saw in first year for sure. You have changed and learned so much that it is only fair that I place you in SLYTHERIN!"_ She looked like she was very excited and walked demurely over to the table. She had definitely changed. Her hair now hung in neat waves and she had finally stopped talking nonsense after the war. It seemed some people really could change after war.

Vincent Crabbe. "_Ah Mr Crabbe I recall seeing you for the first time in first year and my have you changed since then. You definitely no longer belong in Slytherin for sure. The war changes all people Mr Crabbe so do not worry about a thing. There are friends to be made everywhere even in the most unlikely places. I will therefore be placing you in HUFFLEPUFF!"_

Adrian Pucey. "_Mr Pucey you need to grow and learn and be with people more like you. This war has changed everyone including you. GRYFFINDOR!"_

Daphne Greengrass. "_Miss Greengrass you need to be where your heart desires and your dreams can be fully achieved and recognised. You will do well in your new house and I see a bright and wonderful future for you. GRYFFINDOR!" _

Astoria Greengrass. "_Such intelligence Miss Greengrass you really can be an asset to your family. You will be with equals where your intelligence is seen as an asset and not a liability. Friends can be found anywhere at Hogwarts if one only remembers to look. RAVENCLAW!"_

Theodore Nott. "_Mr Nott even the most vile people change. That does include you although your cunningness and thirst to prove yourself outweigh most anything else. Never fear as there is retribution to be found in every place. It is never a good quality to judge the son by the actions of the father a lesson you and others would do well to learn. Therefore you shall be in SLYTHERIN!"_

Blaise Zabini. "_I see no reason why you should be anywhere else then your current house but I would advise you to be careful and never to judge the book by the cover as this can be very misleading and the outcomes can be disastrous. Heed this warning and I assure you that you shall have a happy and wonderful life. SLYTHERIN!"_

Harry Potter! There was an audible gasp as he rose to his feet. "_As I said before you have the ability to be in any house you choose. I should warn you that any house would be lucky to have you. In order to grown and insert changes where you can I feel you would be best suited to SLYTHERIN!"_ As he walked over to the table he sat beside Luna who blushed and looked anywhere but at him.

Draco Malfoy. "_I don't understand you well head boy. All I can tell you is that you will learn a lot of lessons this year outside of the academic ones of course. A word to the wise not everyone is always as they appear and you would do well to remember this. Always remember that things do happen for a reason even if we are not happy about that reason. Learn to accept your mistakes, improve yourself and move on. Nothing is gained from dwelling in the past and now that your bad influences are gone you may be free to do and say as you would always have done had you not been inhibited so long ago. Enjoy your life to the full Mr Malfoy. SLYTHERIN!" _Everyone looked at him wondering what the hat had said to him that had taken that length of time.

Ronald Weasley. "_Mr Weasley you have learned all that Gryffindor can teach you. Your loyalty is so unwavering that it truly astounds me. You really are one of the best forces for good. Everything happens for a reason but it is our own choice whether we allow these to bog us down or move on. You will never loose your friends Ron although I must warn you against disliking people for things they may now need to do which really are beyond their control. You can offer great things to anyone wherever you go and are an asset as a person. I am honoured to get to sort someone as lovely as lovely as you once again. HUFFLEPUFF!"_

Neville Longbottom. "_I think if this war has shown us anything it is who we should be and what we have learned in our lives. I feel that you have learned the lesson that Gryffindor was sent to teach you. Everything happens for a reason and because of your courage, knowledge and loyalty you really could be in any house. However I think we all know where you belong Neville. HUFFLEPUFF!"_ Neville Joined Ron at the Hufflepuff table smiling.

Lavender Brown. "_Miss Brown we are so happy here that you made it. This war has taught us many lessons including the fact not that everyone is as they appear. We have all had to grow up long before our time because of this war and your courage throughout has been astounding. GRYFFINDOR!"_ She joined Parvati who had been resorted. On and on the list went until finally Hermione Larson. She stood up and everyone gasped at her stunning new appearance.

"_Miss Larson quite the difference I see. Remember people are not always as they appear and you need to learn important lessons this year which may not be solely academic. Friends will be lost others will be gained but this is the way your life must go. Never ever judge the book by the cover as unless you have personally walked in someone else's shoes you cannot possibly understand them or why they may have been forced to believe certain things. Forgiveness is one of the hardest lessons we learn throughout our lives but it is one we must learn none the less. Dwelling on the past or resenting it will not bring back those we lost so look ahead to the future which as I see it for you will be bright and wonderful. Although everyone in your year quite frankly needs to learn that lesson. SLYTHERIN!"_ She gasped joining Harry and Luna.

After the meal they were told that inside the Slytherin common room was a portrait of yin and yang and the password to get in was speramus in fide! These words were Latin and translated to mean "_In fate we trust"_. The Slytherin common room was tall and lofty despite being in the basement. The only windows in the round shaped room looked out underneath the lake which gave the room a light greenish bluish tinge in colour. There were round green glassed chandeliers all over the ceiling and huge round table in the centre of the room with chairs all around it. This was for chilling out with friends. By the fireplace in the room were some wing backed chairs and a few couches scattered around the room. Along one wall were a few tables with shelving for studying. Another few wizard's chess tables littered the room. To the far left of the room were the doors leading to the boys and girls dorms. Just inside the turning to the dorm doors was the new dance studio. Against the wall facing the entrance to the dorm doors was the Heads house portrait.

After wishing Harry goodnight Hermione went over to the portrait with Draco in tow after he said goodbye to his own best friend Blaise. Saying the password they entered their new living quarters. Hermione and Draco both gasped as stood before them was a huge common room with one set of wizard's chess tables and two wing backed chairs at either side of the fireplace. The couch facing the fireplace was cream in colour and made of plush fabric with a wrought Iron coffee table in front if it on a faux fur rug. Against the wall near the stairs were two study desks. The room had a small kitchenette which had been fully stocked. They had their own personal house elf Winky who was to see to any of the needs they would ever have as well as making sure the rooms were clean and the kitchenette well stocked. There was a small dinning room in which they were expected to dine each time they wanted to if they did not feel like dining in the main hall with everyone else. Under the solid spiral staircase was a guest bathroom.

Up the stairs were two rooms for each of them. As they both climbed the stairs a note appeared at the top which Hermione read aloud**. "**_**Dear students. Congratulations on making head boy and girl. Think of what you would like your rooms to look like before you enter them and they will look as you so desire. Note they really can look anyway you desire so be careful what you wish for as we did have someone with a marsh mallow room years ago. You will be expected to promote house unity at any turn and any prefect rounds scheduling will be left up to you. Let me know if you require any further assistance. Professor McGonagall.**_

Hermione laughed at the idea of having a marsh mallow room but proceeded with caution looking worried. "Hermione are you alright it's just you look worried about something?" asked Malfoy. "Well I'm now pureblood and rich and to be honest I have no idea what my style will now be or what kind of clothes I now own because I was told that my clothes would change with me to suit my personality more. Oh well here goes" she said moving over to her door. Opening her door she gasped. It was round in shape and very large indeed. In the centre of the room against the wall was a huge four poster king sized bed. It was the biggest bed she'd ever seen and was covered in lush silk materials with light golden coloured drapes. The silk bedclothes and headboard were a stunning shade of teal.

The room she'd noticed was a deep purple in colour with a cream trim. The bed had a bedside locker on either side of it and the floor had a thick fluffy cream carpet. To one side of the bed was a luxurious vanity table covered with many different potions and beauty products. At the foot of the bed was an ornate looking chaise lounge and a huge crystal chandelier hung in the centre of the ceiling. On each side of the wall were small speakers which would emit any kind of music you told it to. Over by a bay window looking out on to the grounds was a small sofa and a book shelf for lazy springtime reading.

Directly to the front of her bed was what initially looked like wardrobe doors but opened up to reveal a large en suit bathroom. The bathroom was covered in golden coloured marble and had some opulent wall candelabras that would automatically light up once it was night time. For during the day there was a simple set of ceiling lights that when lit up looked like a varying constellation depending on your mood. The main part of the bathroom was a huge square with two equal alcoves jutting off at the end of the room one to the right and one to left hand side. In the right hand side alcove was a huge two person shower. In the centre of the room was a huge square prefect sized bath which had been covered in black marble which made it look like it was a four post bed. It had two steps leading up into it upon the raised platform on which it had been placed. On the right had side wall was a double sink over which was a mirror which had recessed lighting behind it. In all four corners of the room were the same small speakers that were in her room. On the left hand wall facing the sinks was the toilet.

Down the left alcove was her huge walk in wardrobe which consisted of many special shelves and places just to put her jewellery, heels and bags. There were many places to hang her various dresses, school uniforms, outfits and of course she had special shelves for her shoes and perfume. The room had a huge sofa in the centre of it with a crystal chandelier on the ceiling. The carpets in here were royal blue in colour and there was a full length mirror on the one wall. After she had fully explored her room she decided to chill out and do some dancing. Putting on some RnB music she changed into some leggings and a t shirt with a simple pair of flats on. Her hair had been pulled into a high ponytail and swayed at either side of her as she moved and danced around her large room. Finally feeling free she turned up the volume a bit.

Draco looked around his own room which looked different to Hermione's. His room was just as large as hers but instead of being round in shape was square. The walls were painted a beautiful teal shade and his carpet was cream in colour. On his ceiling he had a large crystal chandelier and a large floor lamp stood next to a large end table that sat facing his bed. On the end table were various photos of him and his friends or family. In the centre of the room was a huge king sized four poster bed which was covered in deep purple silk sheets and had a gorgeous deep purple coloured head board which had diamonds on it in various places. He had the same speakers she did in every corner of his own room. On either side of his bedside lockers he had cream coloured opulent lamps. Off to the side at angle facing his bed he had cushy large chaise lounge that was covered in cushions and looked very inviting. At the foot of the bed he had another chaise lounge only this one resembled a large ornate stool more then anything.

To one side of his room he had an ornate wooden desk and chair which was surrounded by different books which he could of course read in his spare time. One side of his room was covered in a group of shiny wooden panels which covered the entirety of that wall. Behind the first of the two golden doors in the panelled walls was his en suite. He too had the speakers in here. The ceiling was covered in a simple crystal light with a few shell wall sconces. The main feature in here was his huge round bath which stood quite high on a marble four posted platform with five or so steps leading up to it. Against the back wall facing the bath was a large glass two person shower that had a built in seat and shelving. His sink sat alongside his toilet on the walls opposite it. Underneath the sink was built in storage for his many different accessories.

Through the second door was his walk in wardrobe which looked identical to Hermione's except instead of a place for handbags he had a place for his quidditch gear. He loved how it looked and was curious to see how Hermione's looked. He left his room after looking around it and went down to the common room to chill out. From there he could hear the music from Hermione's room and guessed she was dancing. She was currently listening to the way you make me feel a personal favourite of his. I mean Michael Jackson might have been a muggle but he sure knew how to sing. Stopping Hermione realised she was thoroughly relaxed and changed into a pair of deep green ballet flats and a casual red dress. Her hair still in the high ponytail she grabbed her wand shoving it into her dress pocket and went down to the common room where Malfoy was now sitting reading. He looked up as she entered the room his face paling as he saw her. She looked stunning and would be the death of him, even in casual clothing. Why did women have to look and smell so good he wondered aloud this was going to be one hell of a tough year!


	2. I bloody hate garlic!

**I've decided to expand the story as I find myself unable to just leave it there. Thanks for all the support and follows as it's much appreciated. This chapter is a bit long as I got carried away with writing it but please do let me know what you think of it afterwards. Thanks love angeldust889**

Hermione reached the end of the stairs and smiled as she looked around the common room once more. Finally looking at Malfoy properly for the first time tonight she gasped. He was simply breath taking and she couldn't understand why she suddenly felt like this. She felt her pulse rate quicken immensely as his hands clutched to the book he was now still reading. She began to feel dizzy and felt herself blush from head to toe out of no where and to make matters worse she couldn't stop blushing no matter what she did. Frowning in her desperate attempt to stop blushing she tore her eyes from his handsome frame and moved towards the kitchenette. "I'm getting a cup of tea Draco would you like one?" she asked him confidently smirking when he jumped his book landing in a heap on the floor beside him. "Umm Yes I'd love one please. I take cream and two sugars" he responded picking his book up and she felt her breath hitch as his muscles flexed where he was bent over reaching for the tome.

"Same as me. Right I'll be back momentarily" she said dipping into the kitchenette which seemed to change its appearance permanently once she entered it. It seemed that all of the rooms here were like this and not just their bedrooms as they had previously been informed. The Kitchen had now extended itself and resembled a large Italian home styled kitchen. Suddenly she thought of Blaise Zabini her face blushing even more. _Why do my hormones need to be so all over the place at such an awkward time for me? _She thought groaning aloud. Waving her wand she conjured a small vile of Amortentia and placed the kettle on the stove waiting for it to boil. She uncorked the vial of the potion eager to know if it would still smell the same to her as it had in her sixth year. In sixth year she had smelt freshly mown grass, new books, spearmint toothpaste and fresh parchment. Now however she smelt spices mixed with a citrus tinge, old books, peppermint tea and lavender. She frowned at this. How had things changed so much for her? She banished the vial feeling very unwell once the smells had left the air which even for her was unusual feeling.

She conjured some fine bone china wares and levitated them onto a tray with a tea pot, milk jug and sugar bowl, two spoons and some ginger nut biscuits. She levitated the tray in front of her and out onto the table next to where Draco was now sitting. Gasping she could see some lavender candles which Draco had placed on the mantelpiece for relaxation purposes. "You like lavender scents do you?" she asked him as she poured his tea. "Yes I hope you don't mind but I always light those scented candles for relaxation purposes. I love the scent of Lavender as does Blaise of course!" he said smiling at her and accepting the tea she was offering him. She frowned when he mentioned Blaise and blushed as there was a knock on the door. Opening it her face paled slightly to see Blaise standing there. She felt very uneasy on her feet indeed. How in the hell was she going to decipher who she liked now with Blaise standing there eyeing her up slightly. She began to feel quite faint before she spoke. "Uh lavender um candles um I mean Blaise come in won't you. We're having tea will you join us?" she asked Blaise who couldn't seem to take his eyes from her legs. "Yes I'd like that. Whoa! You have an Italian kitchen in here how awesome!" he enthused seeing the kitchen upon entering the common room further.

"So then pray do tell what do your amortensia's smell like? We used to always tell each other this in Gryffindor!" she said laughing nervously. _Why the fuck would you say that you twat!_ She mentally scolded herself. "Oh right. Well actually I don't know what mine smells like but give me one moment and I'll summon some to tell you" said Blaise smiling at her. He did the same spell she had earlier and smiled. "Mine smells wonderful. It smells like lavender, Coffee, sea air and fresh parchment. What about you Draco? Here give this a whiff" he said handing the vial to Draco who took a good sniff of the vial. "Mine smells divine. I can smell spices mixed with a citrus tinge, old books, chamomile tea and lavender. Hmm I'd sure love to meet the girl who equates to this gorgeous scent I mean I could happily smell this forever" he said happily his eyes glazing over slightly. Hermione's eyes widened in shock and she suddenly felt very hot all over. Rubbing her forehead she felt very unwell as the room started to spin around her. Glancing at Draco she noticed that everything in the room but him was blurring her vision. Nothing had ever been more clear or vivid to her in her entire life and it scared her to death.

"What about you Hermione?" asked Blaise politely. "Unfortunately I'm not to well. I need you to call Madame Pomfrey for me. I don't understand what's wrong with me. Please Draco!" she said suddenly feeling and sounding extremely desperate. He leapt to his feet and called the nurse after all it would not do to have a sick head girl. Blaise then screamed as Hermione's eyes turned into the deepest and darkest blue he had ever seen. She looked very different indeed. Her hair was now somehow out of her hair clasp and floated out around her as she now floated high above them directly above the couch. She was so high up that he couldn't reach her. Madam Pomfrey stepped through the fireplace to see a now floating Hermione. "What happened here? Look I know she was Hermione Granger before her glamour was removed to make her the pureblood Hermione Larson I see before me but I still need to know what happened to her?" she asked addressing both of the men before her. "Well Madam we were discussing Amortensia's and what they smelt like to each of us and as soon as Draco said what his smelt of she said she didn't feel well and called for him to get to you. Then her eyes turned the darkest shade of blue I've ever seen. Now as you can see her hair is flowing out around her and she is floating in mid air. Will she be alright?" asked Blaise now quite concerned.

"Were her pupils very black or just normal looking Mr Zabini?" she asked him intently. "Her pupils went extremely black and huge mam. Her eyes were the darkest shade of blue I've ever seen in my entire life but the extremely black pupils made it nearly impossible to see the blue colour in them at all" he answered honestly. "How did it make you feel when you saw it Mr Zabini?" she asked him casually. He quirked his eyebrows at the randomness of the question but answered none the less. "I felt strange. It actually scared me as I've never seen that happen before in my life!" he answered her honestly. "And you Mr Malfoy how did you feel?" she asked Draco who seemed to be staring into space. "Hmm what oh right I felt strange in fact very strange indeed. Do you smell that? It's so amazing" he replied honestly. "I'm afraid I don't smell a thing Mr Malfoy. Now please tell me in what way did you feel strange? It is imperative you answer all of my questions so that I can diagnose her and help her accurately" asked the Nurse. "I felt that I was the only one in the room and I felt that although I knew Blaise was here he was no longer in the room with me. I felt like it was just me and Hermione and it felt very strange. I could smell things in the air as well and it freaked me out slightly! It only freaked me out so much because I can still smell it and it's divine oh merciful heavens" he said wide eyed in surprise and panting slightly his eyes only widening further when she gasped placing a hand over her mouth.

"I am going to bring her back down now and revive her. I warn you I have no idea what she may do so watch yourself but keep your wands away both of you" she said lowering Hermione onto the couch and reviving her. She jumped up looking around and darted over to where Draco was standing at the speed of light and circled him in quick breeze. She did the same to Blaise and then sneezed. "Holy god that smells foul!" she declared. "How do you stand it?" she said to Madam Pomfrey who looked nonchalantly around the room. "Miss Larson I am afraid I do not smell what you do but I think I may know what the problem is. Draco Malfoy is the head boy here with you by the way" she said Draco jumping as Hermione's eyes only darkened further and she began to pant slightly unbeknownst to any of the men in the room thank goodness. Looking over at him tears brimmed in her eyes as she broke down in tears.

_I'm not meant to feel this weird after the way he treated me before my change but merciful heavens that smell is so sexy it'll be the damn death of me_ she thought groaning in frustration at her current situation her face burning with blushes. "I can't do this. I can't go on like this. I need an alternative to the bubble head charm and I need one now!" she said looking angrily at Madam Pomfrey. "I know what is going on dear child and all I will say is that it is yours to tell anyone whenever you are ready to do so and not before hand. I have a charm here you can use but I would not advise you to use it everyday only when necessary. Also many people will not understand but it is your responsibility to calm down and make that person understand. You must realise as long as he understands it matters not if anyone else does" said Madam Pomfrey firmly.

Draco and Blaise were very confused by their interesting and unusual conversation Draco more so then Blaise. "The blushing Madam Pomfrey! I don't understand what it's all about. Ugh I'm going mad! Why the fuck can't you smell that and don't even dream of telling to me to watch my language as I simply can't in my condition. It smells so… so…. so fucking good" exclaimed Hermione roughly wide eyed and very aroused biting seductively on her lower lip. "That is your body preparing you. You shall look slightly different tomorrow after you sleep tonight and I shall tell you now that once you wake everything will be heightened if you catch my drift Miss Larson. Oh yes and before I leave please try to control your emotions around him as this can have unexpected and annoying consequences. Also never forget that someone who does not know of your condition should never be held responsible for what they do or indeed do not do. I hope I am making myself clear Miss Larson. You should look up your mother and therein you will find the answers you desire. Or if looking her up is not your cup of tea I will simply tell you she was one as well. Now here is the potion. Take it with you tomorrow and take it if you feel the need to but only if you feel the situation is dire and requires it. I will tell all of the teachers about you and to expect you to be taking potions at random times of the year. Lastly I must ask you Hermione have you found him?" asked Madam Pomfrey seriously.

Eyes wide as saucers she growled looking at Madam Pomfrey. "I am scared. I know for definite that I have found him and I know that it must be so but I am very puzzled as well. He's so ugh!" Hermione shouted waving her hands in the air in exacerbation. "I mean why the fuck does this keep happening to me? You really do have no idea Madam Pomfrey. _He's an Adonis to me and each time I see him I want to jump his bones. I'm freaking out and I'm so damn horny right now" she said whispering the last part in her nurse's ear without any embarrassment in turn making the nurse blush._ "Well then I suggest you distance yourself or something I don't know. Do not make me restrain you to your bed Hermione. Boys Hermione's condition has been resolved. It is not necessary for you know what it is unless it is her wish to reveal that information to you. Mr Zabini it is passed curfew please go to your dorms now. I'll check in on you in a week. Draco expect to feel different in the morning. I also know of your own condition. Goodnight Miss Larson, Mr Malfoy" she said nodding her head at both of them. Blaise said goodnight to them both and he and Madam Pomfrey left the common room.

"Hermione will you be ok to go upstairs to bed or do you need assistance?" asked Draco warily. Suddenly shaking she looked at him her body pulsing with desire as she moved her hands up and down the sides of her thighs. "I don't require that type of assistance Draco. Thank you" with that she hugged him suddenly and broke away looking weak and exhausted. She inhaled his scent and went off to bed shaking with her arousal her pheromones rolling off her in waves. He hadn't noticed her inhaling his smell thank god or else he might have been freaked out a bit at that. She had never realised her mother had been veela just as she was now. Also she never realised that having Draco as a mate would be so complex. He frustrated her and she tried to get on with him as best she could anyway.

As she left his presence shaking he could smell her, a low growl emitting from his throat. She would be the utter death of him and he knew it. He had never felt so aroused in his life. Going into her room she searched the place for her pyjamas. She could see them in a trunk by her bed and fished it out changing into them quickly. Her pyjamas consisted of a teal pair of silk shorts and a string top of the same colour and texture. She slipped her feet into a pair of high heeled black fluffy slippers. She tied her hair up into a loose ponytail as she went into the bathroom to wash her teeth. Coming out of the bathroom she noticed that in her haste to get away from Malfoy she had left her wand downstairs. Grabbing a red silk dressing gown she wrapped up herself and left to go downstairs. Coming out of his room to hang something over the top banister to dry he saw her in all of her sexy glory going down the stairs to get her wand. In that moment he wanted nothing more then to shag her senseless up against the wall or any surface he could have her really. He moaned gently rubbing his erection as he watched her saunter down the stairs in those damn high heeled slippers with her legs for days and her pert arse on full display. Before he knew what was happening to him he was purring and swaying on his feet practically shaking with lust as she had been previously. Making a face he frowned. He could smell her arousal and it was driving his senses wild. She sauntered back up the stairs and he quickly disillusioned himself so as to watch her unnoticed.

He frowned seeing her steady herself at the top of the stairs taking a deep and ragged breath. He then heard her talk out loud to herself. _Him of all people oh Hermione trust you to pick the biggest imbecile out there._ She started to cry heavily and he wanted nothing more then to go over and hold her close and tell him everything would be alright. She walked over to his door and stood there for a moment reaching out to the handle and then backed away at an alarmingly fast rate. _You can't just ask Draco that question!_ She scolded herself out loud. He very much wanted to know what question that would be and hated to see the resentment, confusion and sadness in her eyes. Something had obviously very much hurt or confused her and he knew it would take more then a few kind words to heal her. She humphed and went into her room closing her door her scent lingering long after her and driving Malfoy wild. As soon as she was asleep she dreamt of Malfoy. She was chasing him through a meadow and laughing. In fact she had never felt so happy.

She knew she would not find this kind of happiness in reality and it saddened her. Dream Draco was very concerned about her welfare, cuddling her close and kissing away her every worry. He was snogging her senseless as his hand found her wet folds rubbing there until she was about ready to explode while smelling her intermittently and purring deeply. She woke up the next morning covered in thin layer of sweat and more aroused then she had ever been in her life. The scent of Draco hung all around her as she rolled her eyes back into her head shaking with need for him.

She screamed on seeing him at the end of her bed and told him to get out. "Draco! What the hell are you doing in my room? Explain yourself at once!" she demanded growling slightly at him as she imagined all the things his hands could do to her body, her face flushed red and shinning. "Well Hermione you were moaning loudly and when I came in to check if you were all right you were wreathing all over the bed and you even floated a few times as well. Sorry for being so concerned next time I won't even bother!" he shouted at her instantly regretting it as something inside his heart lurched forward suddenly. "Draco please I am sorry! Look I can't explain myself now ok I just can't but seriously what are you wearing? Your cologne I mean it smells so good!" she purred slightly causing him to shudder at the sexiness to her voice totally unaware of the huge firm erection he now had hidden underneath his dressing gown. "I am not wearing any cologne Hermione however I have washed my hair with my favourite orange and spice shampoo yesterday" he responded. "Draco what do you know about other magical beings such as centaurs, Veelas, Faes and the like if you don't mind me asking" she said now starting to move slowly towards him readying herself to pounce at any minute.

"I don't know much about them really. Although my mother and father were Veela which means it will have passed down to me and rear his ugly head. Why do you ask?" he asked her now utterly confused more so when some slow dance romance music came on in her room automatically. She blushed very deeply and inhaling he could smell how ready for sex she was and it made him groan in pleasure as felt his resolve melting away. She frowned at this herself and laughing hugged him close to her suddenly. He surprised her very much by saying nothing as she held him close to her now standing body. She was on fire and she knew if he didn't leave soon things would get dangerous for her and for him. "You smell so good" she moaned against his neck turning him on as she felt his erection poke into her stomach. Pulling away she looked at his eyes fear in hers searching for something he didn't know what though.

"Hermione you look very sad and afraid. Have I hurt you or something because if I did I'm truly sorry" he said looking deeply at her when she cried once more pushing him away. When he looked at her confused she screamed at the top her lungs now sobbing her heart out "I'M A VEELA DRACO!" and broke down into fits of uncontrollable tears. Realisation hit him like a ton of bricks. "I understand. Your mate doesn't know he's your mate yet and so you feel guilty for feeling attracted to me in his absence. Don't worry I'll never tell him" he said earnestly. "You know I'm attracted to you? You even know who he is?" she questioned him shock and confusion evident in her voice. "To be honest you're much better looking now and gorgeous if I do say so myself but I can't deny I'm so shocked that you could have such bad taste. Don't hex me just saying is all after all I do know the man. I'll never tell Zabini anything I promise" he said with such truth it disgusted her. "You think he's my mate?" she asked outraged her face scrunched up in disgust as she looked about set to vomit. Blushing from head to toe she said "he's not my mate now nor will he ever be. Besides which he smells vile. I swear to god all I can smell when I'm around him is bloody garlic. It doesn't matter who he is anyway because he would never accept me if he knew. I may be pureblood and look good now but I know he could never love me like I would wish him to. He could never get over who I once was" she said frowning as she was in fact saying all of this to her mates face right now. Men could be so thick sometimes but this time she was grateful for it.

"Then that's his loss!" said Draco smiling slightly at her. She seemed to be close to fainting. "I can't do this Draco! Men can be so thick sometimes." Now crying once more she thought of her dream and how wonderful he had been in it. "I suggest you leave Draco now! Get out!" she stumbled over her words and pushed him out the door now gripping her wand and shaking in rage and lust. He frowned at her on again off again nature and backed out the door as she had asked him to. He went over to his room and pulled out his writing block, ink well, parchment and quill. He thought long and hard about what he was going to do next and found he was shaking with lust himself. His erection now more prominent then ever before and throbbing tensely. He knew he'd need to see to that before he could begin writing but her scent was so strong that it was driving him wild with desire. _I mean this is not natural. How in the hell can I tell she is ready for sex just by smelling her and from a distance no less!_ He thought groaning as he could also now sense how nervous and excited she was. He frowned and then jumped when he heard her moaning and gasping quickly as she had found her release. Everything inside him was telling him to wrench open that door and charge next door and fuck her senseless until she screamed his name many times but still he remained seated refusing to move in case he hurt her in anyway. This was killing him. He slipped into his en suite and flicked on the shower.

He stripped off his clothes and entered the shower groaning loudly as he leaned his back against the cool tiles of the shower. Since when had he ever been this out of control? _Blaise Zabini better stay away from me today or I swear I'll actually be sick all over him poor man!_ He burst out laughing from hearing her thought about Blaise and then froze in shock. This was getting too weird. However as he thought of the water from her own shower running down those tall smooth sexy legs he was back to being fully erect again._ Stupid sexy woman!_ He thought finally reaching around with one hand to steady himself against the wall as he rubbed one out quickly feeling like a million fireworks had gone off once he had stopped. By the time he had finished and was out of the shower his heart was racing wildly and he found he couldn't focus anymore. Pansy Parkinson strode over to the portrait to knock for Draco to see if he wanted to come down for breakfast as he dressed in his uniform and his stomach lurched forward as though he would be ill if anyone answered the door. He went out into the hall at the same time as Hermione with Hermione wearing an Arabic looking scarf around her nose and mouth and her uniform. Her face was beet red and her hair tussled into neat waves which were pulled back off her neck with a clip. He thought of how inviting her neck looked as he slowly drowned in her scent. She looked at him to see what he was going to do only groaning when she noticed his eyes were pitch black and he was purring. She darted for the door and screamed as now instead of Pansy Parkinson stood Blaise Zabini who was just about to knock and shrieked himself when the door was wrenched open before he could even do so.

Heaving up and down she was still shrieking slightly. Grabbing him by the collar she picked him up and looked him in the eye which annoyed him. "Hey put me down you silly bint. I was only calling to see Draco anyway. Is he in?" he asked not fussed now anymore. "I'm telling you Blaise lay off the fucking Italian food or I swear to god someone is going to die! Look just stop fucking eating it and I don't care that the food is part of your heritage. I mean it Blaise!" she ranted finally putting him down. "He's inside!" she said pulling him inside and frowning when he tumbled and landed on top of her in the hallway floor behind the now closed door. He really was gorgeous up close his chocolate eyes and black hair framing his face. Her heart rate quickened as she became flushed from hormones telling her he had a large package and that he could service her well. Realising she now had on the veil and could in fact not smell him she understood her attraction to him. He really did have gorgeous eyes though and she thought she might pounce at any moment. Deciding that his writing would have to wait he zoomed over to where they were now sprawled in a heap on the floor. He would need to get Blaise away from his mate before he killed him and he knew he needed to remain calm groaning when she released some pheromones into the atmosphere. It was obvious that she was now gagging for sex and her body was calling out to his to be touched.

He leant in and touched her hand causing her to shriek and gasp at him pulling away with such force she nearly smacked his face with her hand. "I… um…. need… to" she stumbled around not able to finish her sentence. "Oh trust me I know" he growled at her huskily before picking Blaise up and dragging him to his room with him. Writing the letter would have to wait until they had a free period. She removed her veil and went up to her room trying hard not focus on the smells around her. She instantly felt the pong of garlic hit her nostrils and she wretched aloud. Poor Blaise. She knew he couldn't help it but it still angered her that he somehow chose to smell like this. Hearing another knock on the door she adjusted her skirt and bolted to the door so fast she nearly ran into it. She wrenched it open hoping to god that it wasn't another boy or worse yet Pansy bloody Parkinson. The garlic assaulted her nostrils as Blaise and Draco left his room. Standing before her was none other then Luna Lovegood and Harry Potter. She blushed as she felt Harry's eyes rake over her legs and his heart beat quicken. Hugging him closely she inhaled his scent. She was delighted that to her he smelt normal and there was no disgusting or sexy smell. _ Thanks be to god!_ She thought releasing him. "You ready to go down to breakfast?" she asked them. "Yes Hermione we were coming to get you so we can all go down together" said Luna smiling as she linked her arms through Hermione's while they walked. She however made sure to hang back just as Blaise and Draco exited the portrait smiling as she could no longer smell the vile garlic in such an open space. She then realised that she would only be smelling it when he visited Draco and came to realise that in itself that would not be so bad.

They walked further into the great hall and she gasped as all of the different smells assaulted her nostrils. She groaned slightly with frustration when Pansy sauntered over to her smiling. "Tell me Hermione what does he look like after he's been in the shower?" she asked her curiously. She thought of Ron and suddenly laughed from out of nowhere as he was always such a source of humour for her. "Umm I don't understand the question he has his own bathroom Pansy" she said trying to get away from her with little success. "So what are your intentions towards him?" she asked forcefully. _How dare she question me about my own mate the daft bimbo?_ Thought Hermione now feeling very angry indeed. "Pansy leave me alone" she said back forcefully which only earned her a glare. "Yes well stay away from him this one is mine and always has been!" shouted Pansy gathering attention from around the hall. "Do not make me give you detention Pansy. Least of all take points from my own bloody house! NO that's enough for now you stupid idiot. I don't have time for you shut up" Hermione said icily waving her wand over Pansy's face wandlessly silencing her and moving around her to her own seat.

Harry watched her in fascination. She grabbed at her golden plate shovelling food onto it only hoping Draco and Blaise would sit far away from her but unfortunately they did not. Draco sat just in front of her to the side of Luna. When Blaise sat down beside her Hermione's face turned practically green with the need to vomit. Harry instantly noticed. "Hermione are you alright you look like you might be sick?" he asked her jumping when Draco nearly dropped his plate and food all over the table to look intently at her face. "I'm fine Harry. I just hate garlic don't you? I mean people really need to shower their damn bodies it's disgusting not to. I'll be fine enjoy your breakfast." Harry jumped further as her eyes turned practically black when she locked eyes with Draco a deep blush gracing her face. She conjured a potion and downed it. It was a potion to give her the stuffy nose symptom of a cold. Thankfully no one saw her drink it. She inhaled relieved that she could in fact smell nothing now for the moment at least.

_Wonder if she's slept with Malfoy? I mean the way she blushed at him just now hmm_ Harry thought causing her to growl into her cup and brush her foot up against Malfoy's leg under the table feeling relaxed for the first time in ages. Suddenly after going all hazy in his eyes and purring softly Draco snapped. "Pansy if you don't stop doing that I'm going to kill you. Move your fucking feet!" he screeched making Hermione shrink back into her seat which surprised him. Man that had felt so fucking good but he shouldn't be feeling like that when Pansy rubs his leg under the table. He obviously had no idea that it was his mate at all when he snapped. After he had finished shouting she stood up abruptly and glared at Malfoy sending her pheromones at Harry who groaned. _Hmm oh my god she's so sexy and those legs. I'm going to die if I can't sleep with her by the end of the day! Hmm I'd love to taste her and make her come! Stop thinking such sexy thoughts Harry you can't afford to get erect in the main hall._ She blushed as she had been so focused on Malfoy that she hadn't meant to do that and looked at Harry as she saw his eyes lighting up with lust and heard his thoughts. "Harry why are you looking at me so strangely?" she asked him making him jump almost ten feet in the air with the fright she had given him. "Was I? I'm sorry I'm not even focused. I was miles away" he replied giggling nervously as he thought about sucking her tits and how they would feel in his mouth.

Looking at her Draco noticed her eyes were wide as she opened and closed her mouth obviously not sure what to do. As a male veela can only hear women's thoughts and female veela can only hear men's thoughts he was annoyed he couldn't read whoever's mind she was reading. _Ugh for god's sake I don't even know what to do now what a horrible accident and I can't bloody rectify it as I don't even know how I made it happen in the first place. Fuck's sake _she thought confusing him deeply. Rectify what? What had she done that needed to be rectified? She excused herself and went over to Ginny who looked as baffled as she did. "Ginny is something up you look a bit baffled?" she asked Ginny who jumped. "Hermione I am coming over to yours tonight or maybe you can come to mine we need to talk about something I've only discovered in the last week or so which is why I've been so absent lately I'm very sorry about that" she said halting her speech when Blaise came up beside Hermione and saw Hermione's face grow pale like she was going to be sick.

"Hermione can we talk please? I need to say I'm sorry for this morning I didn't mean to fall in your door on top of you. I know that's why you're odd with me" he said touching her hand which she didn't wrench away but moved it away from her when she heard Ginny purring in his general direction and raised her eyebrows making Ginny blush. "On second thoughts Hermione I'll definitely come to yours tonight. See you at about eight pm. See you Blaise" she said struggling with her words and looking close to collapsing. He looked very puzzled especially when a sprig of mint was in his mouth and wouldn't leave it no matter what he did. Eventually after ten minutes it disappeared. "Yes Ginny see you then. Oh no problem Blaise and I'm sorry as well. I've just been feeling rough in my tummy so when I smelt the garlic from you it turned my stomach and so I gave out. You are a good friend to Draco and don't forget you're welcome anytime" she said smiling and hugging him briefly which made Draco growl as he saw red. How dare she hug him so casually like that and in front of everyone as well? He had failed to notice however that her eyebrows were now cocked in surprise at Blaise who was staring longingly after Ginny thinking _what a sexy bint. Such a fine ass. I hope she visit's Hermione often I swear to god I'm so nailing her whether her weasel brother likes it or not. Hmm think unsexy thoughts don't wanna get too excited about her sexy cleavage here in front of everyone!_ He thought desperately looking around for a distraction.

Hermione threw her arms up into the air saying aloud you know what I give up! Both Harry and Blaise had experienced the same feelings and thoughts about either her or Ginny which really annoyed her. They all headed up to ancient runes where Hermione and Luna sat beside each other with Blaise and Draco right behind her. She focused hard and using wandless magic forced the teacher to say what she wanted her to. "No this layout definitely does not suit me. Mr Zabini trade places with Mr Nott. Now there we go at least I can see you all now. Please keep these seats for the whole of term thank you" she said smiling as Blaise moved to the back of the class. She shuddered then as she realised that Theodore Nott actually smelt gorgeous. Not nearly as gorgeous as Draco did but still it was pretty sexy. Hermione had yet to realise that by focusing solely on one person who wasn't Draco it meant that her pheromones automatically assaulted him. So while she was focused entirely on working out exactly what Theodore smelt like Draco was shaking with need for her. He could smell that she did indeed want so very much to be kissed in that moment and was fighting the urge to jump over the table grab her and kiss her senseless very hard. He was purring and she could hear him which was giving her some comfort as it meant he was at least content even if she had no idea why it was happening to him. I mean she knew he was a veela like her and she guessed he was near or could see his mate which was making her feel very strange indeed. Leaving after class she went to study in the library for a while. What a morning!


	3. Reading and smelling

Entering the library she sauntered over to Madam Pince's desk where Madam Pince was currently sitting and sorting through a selection of books. "Good afternoon Madam Pince I was wondering if you could please tell me where I might find books on alternate magical beings and life forms?" she said smiling brightly. "Of course I can my dear. If you go to the end of the second row you'll find an area labelled mysterious creatures and I hope you will find what you are looking for there! Let me know if you need anymore assistance Hermione" she said smiling at the head girl. "Thank you I will" she said walking over to the area that Madam Pince had suggested. She browsed the shelves seeing a lot there on centaurs. This was in fact very fascinating even if it wasn't why she was she here in the first place. She finally found the section she was looking for after searching for ages. Glancing around at all the books on veela's she finally found two that contained what she was looking for. The first book was called "_so you're a veela what now?"_ And the second book was called "_Veela and mating"_. Picking up her first book she opened the first page and began reading.

"_**It is said that men and women often become veela for reasons unknown. In some or most cases it is however handed down from our parents. If you for example have parents who have become veela in their youth then you will be a full veela but your own children will always be half veela. The same however is not said if they were born veela as that can often be the case as well. In the instance of them being born already veela you will be half veela yourself and your children will always be one quarter veela. It is said that in people who are half or one quarter veela the feelings are less prominent then those of a full veela. The changes in both male and female Veela are quite different when they both transform. For males the changes in appearance are so subtle he may not at first realise them occurring. There is a huge difference in the appearances of male veela versus male veela mates. These differences are so because to a female veela her mate will always look better then any ordinary veela men. These ordinary veela men will obviously look better then normal men by miles but will never ever compare to that of the female veela's mate.**_

_**When veela men transform it happens overnight with them having little or no knowledge of it happening at all. Once they wake up the next day their six senses will be heightened to extreme capabilities and he will now be able to smell his mate if she is near him. He will be able to now read the minds and thoughts of all women and can once he has practised make a woman do anything he tells her to while simultaneously making her believe she has chosen to do it herself. His body will now be more muscular and he will be able to release hormones into the atmosphere that attract all women to him. He however will be absolutely glowing and stand out a mile to his mate when she is near him having only eyes for her although she may not even really realise this for quite some time. Veela can mate with either humans or other veela. For a veela to find his mate she will have to have either two or three of the same scents in her own Amortentia as he finds in his. **_

_**If she can only smell two of the same things as he can it means that there relationship will be quite good and difficult to break up no matter how hard someone may try. This however means that relationships that are the strongest only occur when they share three scents. No veela's on record have ever had four of exactly the same smelling Amortensia's as that would be impossible. For male veela he can smell his mate from a good distance. To him she will have various different smells at different times depending on how she is feeling. He will be able to smell her generally when she is just around him even if she is not near him or doing anything to him.**_

_**This scent will be a pleasant and often comforting thing for him and it is said he will become very lost if it is not around him each day. If he goes too long without being able to smell it he can get depressed. This may also mean that when he is finally near her once again he will be unable to control his actions as best as he would like which can cause complications or embarrassing consequences. He will either randomly need to hug and or kiss her while also smelling her neck and in these circumstances will not care who sees him do it either. He can smell when she is looking to be kissed by someone which can result in a low purr emitting from his chest. The purr indicates that he is happy she feels like this and wishes to fulfil what she wants. **_

_**He can smell also when she is either sexually aroused, having sexual thoughts or needing to pleasure herself. While smelling this he may also be able to tell exactly what it is that is causing her to feel like this and this in itself may even result in him becoming extremely horny very suddenly. This causes a loud growl and purr to be emitted from his mouth. The combination of these two sounds is to let her know that he understands what she is feeling and that he feels the same. During smelling these things he may often become very suddenly erect no matter where he is and may struggle quite difficultly to stop himself from taking her where she stands although in most cases he will be able to control himself somewhat. This smell means her body is singing to his and drawing him in begging to be pleasured by him at that moment. It is also quite likely she may not know that she is doing this to him.**_

_**When she has her cycle her smell to him will dampen quite severely to tell him she is menstruating. He will be able to control himself much more at this time. Female veela's are often a bit disgusted that he can smell her cycle but this is just so he can know whether she needs him or not. It is most certainly not something to turn your nose up at. This can in itself tell him more about how she is feeling and whether to stay near her or not. At this time he will also feel as she does. This is to say that if she has any cramps or pain while he won't actually get them he will be able to feel them through his link with her. This can mean that he will be very understanding of her needs at this time. He may also know what cravings if any she may have and what kinds of things to do so she feels no more pain. He will do anything in his power to ensure she is comfortable and feeling loved or cared for at all times during in her cycle and this may become obvious over time. Although it will pain him greatly to see his mate this way he will need to accept that this is natural for women and that all he can really do here is support her as best he can at any time.**_

_**He will next be able to smell when she is most fertile and able to conceive a child and this smell will drive him wild beyond belief as her body practically screams at him to make love to her. He will find it very difficult beyond belief to control himself here as he will know that she has no idea that her body smells like this to him. During this period he will often need to take a potion to stop himself from smelling that smell to often. This will enable him to be around her without wanting to take her at every given opportunity. This smell will usually last for three to four days before she gets her cycle which is usually the length of time the potion lasts. **_

_**While it is said that a male veela can read women's minds he can never read men's minds at any time. There are three different kinds of ways women of different types will smell to him. He will never be able to smell males so this will only apply to women. For women who are his friends or women who simply pose no threat to his mate they will smell neutral or like clean fresh air. For women he doesn't like, know or even want to know they will smell vile to him and he will want to distance himself greatly from her. The third smell will be totally overpowering, extremely sexy and intoxicating like a drug. This will only come from his mate although if he often smells it when in a crowd it will take him some time to distinguish which girl it is. Once he knows who it is though this will tell him she is his mate. If he does however smell a girl whom he finds to be repulsive in scent he will often be very blunt about it not meaning any harm to the girl and will often not even realise he has or indeed is upsetting her. All he will care about in that moment is getting her as far away from him as possible. He will be relieved to know that in a huge crowd her scent will never bother him. **_

_**Also if he is in the company of someone whose scent makes him physically wretch and her mate or someone she likes is in the room the smell of her will dampen considerably as she focuses on the other man. This can be a huge relief to him and once he finds him he can often force this man to be in his constant company which may confuse the man if they are not already friends. He will also find that once in the same room, space or even constant company of his mate that she relaxes him and she may even notice how content he seems to be which in turn will make her feel wonderful. (For the descriptions pertaining to female veela turn to page 234).**_

Checking her watch Hermione realised that it was time for charms class. She would have to finish reading this later on. She went to the desk and checked out the books leaving them on her bed and headed to charms class. As she entered the classroom she could see Blaise and was delighted that she couldn't really smell him too much. She beamed in delight at this and to Draco who was sitting in the corner her body was glowing with joy and it was making him smile in delight himself. As the class started Adrian Pucey was asked to sit beside her and she cringed at this hoping he would smell alright to her. Scrunching up her nose it was evident that'd had no time to shower this morning. He leaned in towards her to ask her something which enraged Draco who leapt to his feet practically shouting.

"Are these seats permanent Professor Flitwick?" which made the small teacher jump. "What? Hmm oh right the seats yes they are why?" he asked Malfoy who frowned. What the hell was he going to say now? "I'd like to move if you don't mind as I feel like I really can't see you properly at the moment" he replied delighted with his lie. "Well yes alright. Go and sit there with Mr Zabini then and let's begin" he said writing on the blackboard. It wasn't up at the front next to Hermione but it would do.

Using wandless magic she waved her hand slightly in his direction and used a cleaning spell that would make him feel like he had just had a shower and make him smell fresh. Adrian had not seen her do anything and frowned jumping at the feeling of being clean all of a sudden. "Pucey watch it you nearly made me spill my ink!" she semi shouted unable to keep the slight smirk from her face. "I'm sorry Hermione I just got a shudder is all" he said sitting back down. Once sitting down and clean again she inhaled. She blushed upon realising he was in fact extremely horny for her which caused her to growl slightly low in her throat as lust pooled between her legs. Glancing at him she could see how extremely handsome he was. She frowned suddenly feeling that Draco was very annoyed about something. _He could sour milk I swear! Way to ruin my mood jerk!_ She thought now annoyed herself all thoughts about Adrian gone. Draco frowned not realising what she was talking about as he read her mind suddenly worried about her annoyed mood.

With a sight wave of her hand she caused the chair under Blaise to move out from under him making him land in a heap on the floor screaming and making her jump. "Right ten points from Slytherin Zabini. Sit down and stop leaping around like a madman. You scared us all!" she scolded frowning at his shocked expression. Adrian leaned over closer to her to check the spelling of something on her parchment writing it on his own and getting a slight view of her cleavage he had sexual thoughts once again. Hearing Draco growl in rage she turned and scowled at him. "Hermione are you alright? Why are you scowling at me?" he asked suddenly concerned. "Stop kicking my chair I can feel you doing it! I mean it stop!" she said forcing his leg to be next to the leg of her chair wandlessly as she said it. "I'm sorry I wasn't even aware I was doing that" he said sounding remorseful for having upset his mate in any way with him.

_Fucking Pucey better keep it in his damn pants can't have him shagging our head girl!_ He thought causing Hermione to blush from head to toe. _Dear god let the floor swallow me whole. Get me the hell out of here!_ She thought blushing still as she wrote down the instructions from the blackboard. After class she went to see Ron in Hufflepuff and hang out with him for a while. She crawled into his common room looking around at everyone inside. "Hey Ron how are you getting on I thought I'd come and see how you were since I had a free period. I missed you" she said hugging him and inhaling slightly. He smelt nice like new laundry smell and it didn't turn her on at all. "Hermione it's wonderful to see you how have you been?" he asked her. "I've been well. I'm doing a project on veela's and I was wondering if you have any in your family. I'd just love to know more about them which is why I elected to study them" she said easily. "Um typical of you to volunteer for a project. I don't think we have any in my family no. But good lick with the project none the less" he said hugging her and she felt so extremely relaxed. For once here was a man who didn't want to shag her senseless and just wanted to hang out with her as a real friend should. "Ron you're the best friend a girl could ever have and I'm so lucky to have you. Call over at the weekend and we can chill out or go to Hogsmeade or something. I'll even treat you to some brand new quidditch clothes and broom and perhaps some lunch but only if you will let me. If I can't spoil my best friend once then when can I?" she said smiling and hugging him once more.

"Well ok then but only because you insisted and don't worry Hermione I'll always be your friend no matter what. Just promise me one thing. Promise me that you'll allow me to beat up whoever your dating if he treats you like crap!" he said bluntly. "What makes you think I'm dating anyone? I'm not dating anyone" she said confidently making him frown. "I'm sorry I just thought you were because you are blushing so much" he said smiling art her. Meanwhile elsewhere Draco had searched the common room for her and figured she must be gone somewhere and would be back later on. With that he searched for Adrian needing to see him in order to make sure he was not in fact fucking his mate or some such thing. From the way he'd been behaving in class it did look like he'd wanted to do something to her even if Draco couldn't read his mind as she could. He found Adrian in the common talking with Blaise. "I mean I dunno why Adrian but I felt a pull towards her today. I have never felt like this before and I can't stop thinking of her. I think I'm going to go her common room later on I'll pretend I'm hanging out with Draco and then I can see her if she turns up she's so gorgeous man" he heard Blaise say to Adrian and got the wrong idea entirely growling at Blaise who only frowned at hearing the angry noise.

"Hey Draco did you hear that crazy noise it sounded like an pissed off bear or something. In was saying to Adrian I'm going to call by to yours later tonight. I heard Hermione inviting Ginny there later and with any luck I might see her she's so gorgeous. Tell anyone I think so mate and I'll rip your bloody balls off" said Blaise Draco realising he was talking about Ginny. Hermione sauntered into their common room unnoticed as Draco was engrossed in a conversation with Blaise and had not smelt her with all the people in the common room at the time. Inhaling she could smell that Draco had just been in there even he wasn't now and it instantly relaxed her. She entered her room and sat at her table by her chaise lounge. "Winky! Please bring me a hot slice of chocolate cake. I'll take it at the table here and I'd like a cup of tea with cream and two sugars as well. Thank you" she said smiling brightly at the elf who looked only too happy to serve her in her bedroom no less. "Of course I will miss. Thank you" said the elf bowing low and leaving. Soon enough Draco came in and went up to his room to begin writing his letter annoyed that he hadn't seen her in ages. Taking a piece of the cake and slipping it into her mouth she moaned audibly causing Draco to get an instant erection something he was highly embarrassed about. _So fucking good!_ She thought making Draco so angry. He had no idea what she was enjoying and felt pain in his heart at the thought of her with another man in there. Little did he know of course she was just eating a divine cake.

Knocking at her door he waited for her to come out before speaking. "Hermione are you alright I heard moaning and thought you might be feeling unwell?" he asked her concerned and angry at the fact that she might have a man in there with her. "What? Oh yeah that. No I'm definitely not sick. I was actually just eating this sexy slice of cake and it's so good. I love chocolate cake as do most women I suppose. It's my one weakness if you will" she said giggling focusing hard on the cake so as not to faint in his presence. She blushed realising that he had thought she had a man in there with her. Would men never stop thinking solely of sex? She said goodbye to him telling him she'd see him later on. She still needed to read the rest of that book. She resolved to finish her tea and cake before she knew she would need to read some more of the book.


	4. Talking it out with friends

Grumbling she got off her bed. Things never did come easily to her. She performed an apparition test to see if she could aparate within the walls. When she realised she could she aparated outside Malfoy Manor and looked in through the gate. She wanted so much to enter and tell Narcissa of her woes. Draco knocked on her door entering to find it completely empty. He was instantly worried deeply for her. He waited in the common room hoping she would come back from wherever she had been and soon. She started to cry fierce sobs wracking her body as she looked at the house feeling very frightened. Yanking up her sleeve she noticed for the first time that the mudblood scar was gone and that although it was no longer there it still terrorised her. She had remembered seeing Draco in the war and seeing how deflated and hollow and frightened he had looked all the time. She was so scared now. Things were getting serious and she had no idea how to cope or what to do. She needed him but knew that he had his heart set on someone else. Aparating back into the common room she jumped as she was crying her eyes out and ran from the room in tears. What had happened? Where had she been?

Running to the headmaster's office she said the password of toffee fudge and ran up the stairs towards the door knocking when she arrived. Enter came the call from within. "Professor McGonagall I need to ask you for a favour" said Hermione now shaking with nerves. "What is it dear?" she asked now worried herself. "Can I please be given permission to have classes off for the rest of today and all of tomorrow because I really need to visit Fleur Weasley and now!" she said sounding very desperate. "I am aware of your predicament Hermione. You may go and I tell you to take as long as you feel you need. You may go home and pack and then aparate there no problems. Get some rest and return here only when you feel ready to alright. You're grades are above and beyond anything we've ever seen here at Hogwarts and so this is why it is so easy for me to allow you to go." "Thank you headmaster" she said smiling and leaving. Going back to her dormitory she raced into her room ignoring the questioning look she was receiving from Malfoy.

Coming back to the room she looked at him finally. "Malfoy I am very sorry but I'm going away for a few days and I don't know when I'll be back. I don't suspect I should be too long actually. I'd say maybe just two nights. Don't ask me where I'm going or why I just need to go away for a few days. If Ginny calls tell her I'm at Southend on Sea. I will be back soon" she said crying and flinging herself at him holding him close and inhaling before stepping back and aparating away. He stood there his heart aching feeling very lost. Why was his mate suddenly going away? He only hoped she'd be back soon. She landed on the beach with Shell Cottage in front of her. She walked up to the door and knocked. Fleur opened it and smiled brightly at the beautiful young woman in front of her. "Fleur it's me Hermione. I have come because I need to talk to you about something of great importance. I had a glamour charm on me my whole life which was only just removed this September. I am really Hermione Larson a pureblood. That however was not the only surprise waiting for me I am a veela fleur and I need guidance" she said now crying as Fleur placed her on the couch and summoned her a cup of tea.

"'Ermione I know zat iz true. I can tell you are a veela. It shows. Female veela can always tell other female veela even from far away. You are welcome here at any time you like. Bill iz away now with work. He will not be back for a few days actually. What did you vant to ask me?" she said smiling as Hermione warmed up drinking the tea. "I need to know Fleur how did you know for sure that Bill was your mate?" she said blushing at the intimacy of the question but either way it needed to be answered. "Ah yes I know zat zis iz confusing for you. I spent years 'Ermione looking for my mate and many smells they do smell so bad for me sometime I think I will be sick Oui. I come to England for my Triwizard Tournament and when I am there I see Bill with ze Weasley Family supporting 'Arry. I see Bill and my heart is how you say running in my chest Oui. I move over to where he iz standing and I can smell him. From that moment I know I want to smell him always. Later on I go to my room and smell my Amortentia and he smells just like it so I know he iz ze one for me. I know he iz ze one because every time he iz near me I feel happy, content and amazing. Ze sex iz ze best feeling in the world and when we bond together eventually I am so extremely happy. 'Ave you found your mate 'Ermione?" she asked her smiling.

"I think so Fleur but we never got on before. He hated me and bullied me all the time when I was muggle born and I can't help but feel I am only attracted to him now because I am not muggle born anymore. I mean what if he does by some miracle accept me will it be because I'm now pureblood. He knows I'm veela as I told him. I can't stand the confusion. Sometimes I feel like I want to rip his clothes and just shag him where he stands and other times I feel very annoyed by his presence. He gets very annoying thoughts and he's quite smug and arrogant. Sometimes Fleur I tremble with lust. I mean how scary. I want him so much sometimes that it makes me shake but then I think of Ron and I get confused. Everyone thought that before my change into a pureblood of course that we'd end up together. Also his best friend is Italian and reeks of garlic all the time and it makes me sick. I have to see him all the time because he's head boy and so when his best friend calls to see him often I want to be sick. I even threatened him and told him to stay away from garlic. I'm turning into a mad woman. I can't understand why I can hear everyone's thoughts as well. It's so embarrassing Fleur I can hear people thinking about sex with me or other girls and it's mortifying. I can't stop blushing and stumbling around my words and his best friend who sickens me with his garlic smell is so damn sexy. When I found out about the smells I instantly put on a bubble head charm to stop them because they scared me. His best friend then called to see me where I threatened him about the smell but then he fell on top of me and before I knew what was happening I was gagging for him to take to me to bed. I only realised a few moments later that because of the charm I couldn't actually smell him and so that's why I needed sex from him. I did nothing but felt awful for it. I don't know what to do I'm so horny but on edge all the time" Hermione said now crying into Fleur's shoulder.

"I know vat you mean. Zis iz a very confusing time. Don't worry about his friend. Ven we cannot smell someone it only natural zat we become attracted to them. I did the same as you and I wanted to fuck every guy I saw who looked sexy because I couldn't smell them. It is difficult to restrain yourself but you can do it. I knew zat despite everything I was feeling that Bill was the one for me. I had to combine ze bubble head charm with ze disillusionment charm to get an invisible coverage to wear all ze time so I did not want to fuck Bill all ze time. Even now though we are married sometimes I still need to wear it because ze need for sex iz so much zat it will drive me mad. I vill tell you zat once we were mated for life I still wanted to shag him all ze time but I cold control it vich I could not do beforehand. One zing I vill tell you is be careful of accidental pulses of your scent as zat vill cause some unwanted attention from all ze boys. Ze true way to know if he iz your mate iz to release all of your pheromones in a busy room and see how he reacts to it. If he is freaking out zen you know it is true" said Fleur happily. She showed Hermione to her room for the night and said goodnight to her. "Goodnight 'Ermione I am always here to help you at anytime" she said closing the door and leaving her in peace. "Goodnight Fleur thanks for everything. I am always available too and please write to me at school" she said changing into her pyjamas. She sat up in bed and opened her page to number listed and began reading.

_**For female veela the transformation is very different to that of man. While they also transform over night the differences are more obvious to male veela's and men in general. A female veela will more then likely never notice the physical changes of another female veela. This is however not to say that they will not recognise one if they see one. It is a speciality of female veela to be able to recognise other female veela's sometimes even before the girl realises she is a veela. Female veela often have long either straight or wavy blonde hair that will glow sexually for their mate. They will not be able to notice this nor will anyone but him. When they transform they often become taller and nearly always have a very large bust. **_

_**Female veela's will emit a sexual healthy glow and sexual scent that only their mate can see or smell. It is likely that this sexual scent will drive him mad and cause him to get erect at any moment whether she means him to or not. This scent will be a unique combination of all the things in life he finds most sexual especially the smell of her own sex which will of course turn him on the most. Female veela's have pheromones or special female sexual hormones that they can release into the air to show their mate that they are interested in them when they want to. Although he can already smell their scent this scent is more like an added bonus to show that she really is attracted to and or does want to sleep with him. It is sometimes done as a way of flirting with their mate to see if he is interested before they arte fully sure he is their actual mate. However at the beginning a female veela can release these accidentally into the atmosphere instead of just at him and this can result in loads of men wanting or lusting after her. Veela's should know that while focusing solely on someone else all of their pheromones will automatically be released towards their mate.**_

_**Veela's should also note that male veela are very jealous creatures who feel that once they have found a mate they own her. It is her responsibility to see the bigger picture it being that they do in fact both own one another. Before a male veela mates to a female veela he will be very possessive of her not wanting her to have too much physical contact with other males of any kind. This feeling dies down a lot after they have fully mated as he realises that at this point she couldn't go off with another even if she wanted to as all veela are extremely loyal and never cheat ever. **_

_**It is against their entire belief system to do so and is considered as being sacrilegious to do it and so it never done. Once a female and male veela have mated they see only each other romantically and no one else. Female veela however are not without there own jealousies. Should anyone go near or even attempt to kiss or flirt with their mate they will be truly sorry about it at a later time. At the start it is common for a female veela to find a group of different men to be attractive but in as little as two days or even a few hours she may know who her mate truly is. When she does her attraction to these other men will seem like mere crushes and nothing of any importance at all.**_

_**It is often said that some female veela's will doubt their choice in mate for whatever reason but we now know that all matches happen for a reason and no matter how you feel your match is very much the right one for you. Female veela's can read the minds of any man they choose to without him having any knowledge of her doing it. Furthermore she can make anyone she wants say anything she wishes them to while believing that they have chosen to say it of their own free will. She has eventually full control of her pheromones more commonly referred to as her allure and can release it at any man she chooses to at random will. This can be used a sly technique to get what they want from the man and is very useful in times of any distress if needed.**_

_**All female veela are extremely interested in culture and have a divine love of music especially dancing. They think that dancing with their mate is one of the most special and intimate acts of expressing love. Just as male veela will do anything to protect a female veela the female is the same. They will do whatever they can to protect their mate not caring who sees what they do or who they affect while doing it. It is the responsibility of everyone to know that she will do anything to protect her mate even if it means hurting some friends in order to keep him safe. She will not always need to use her wand and will have automatic effortless wandless magic to use whenever she wants. **_

_**She can also project spells onto others including her friends and mate for safety or in cases of duels defence purposes. If she feels her veela mate is severely threatened she will automatically emit a shield which will cover him completely from any harm. Depending on how she is feeling this will either have some colour or no colour. He can do exactly the same for her and once this has been done he will know that either she knows or feels he is in danger and will be able to remove himself from the situation. As well as this they can converse through the mind so they can let the person know they are in danger if they feel that they are. This of course can be useful for talking romantically or otherwise in a situation where talking aloud would be prohibited or frowned upon at that time. **_

_**As far as scents go she will be able to smell three types of people. The first type being friends and family. These people will smell neutral to her and like fresh air or cotton. These people pose no threat whatsoever to her or the mate and they will both know it. These people however may not always be friends and family and may indeed just be work colleagues or other students around them. Either way they will both be well aware that these people mean them no harm. This will make hanging out socially with these people less challenging as they will never try it on with any of the veela. The second type of people will be friends or unfortunate others who just so happen to smell vile to the person. This however is more common with people either one of them doesn't know. For example the female veela may have a friend whose scent disgusts the male veela so much he may even wish to be sick. This feeling does however tend to dissipate somewhat once the process of mating has occurred. **_

_**The third type of person and the best by far for the veela is of course the mate of that veela. The mates scent will smell like the best thing in the world to the male or female veela and she will always want to smell it all the time. As long as she is around him he will always emit this unique and sexual scent just for her. It is his own personal way of letting her know he is all hers. When he is feeling particularly aroused the smell takes on a stronger tinge which in itself informs her that it is his wish to be intimate with her in that precise moment. If he is feeling deep love for her his scent will change slightly to show her that he is feeling very much in love with her at that precise moment. Even when her mate is on a room a few flights above or even below her she will still be able to smell him. She will of course be able to smell when he aroused as he can with her. His scent will also change to inform her of what kind of mood he is in. Only the female veela herself will be able to understand what each subtle change in his scent means he is then feeling. **_

_**Female Veela's are most fertile for roughly three or four days before her cycle but generally are only able to get pregnant at twenty eight years old. It is not to say that they can never get pregnant before this it is just a fact that a lot of female veela tend to conceive from the age of twenty eight upwards. She should be aware that when she is fertile just before her cycle her mate will find her scent irresistible and it will take all of his strength not to sleep with her during this time. During this time although she will be unaware of it her body will be singing to his and practically screaming to be touched in an intimate manor. Veela couples will initially once mated feel the need to be intimate every day at several intervals however as time wears on this can be limited to once a day and finally a few times a week. This initial feeling of constant sexual need is normal and not to be frowned upon. You may however at certain points need to excuse yourselves from any situation to have a very quick or indeed long intimate encounter and trust us when we say that this is normal and that there is nothing wrong with it. In terms of this happening people will just need to understand and move on. They will need to see that for the first month or so you will naturally be inseparable and that you can't help it. **_

_**When a veela has her cycle she will experience the usual pain, cravings and cramps of most ordinary girls. The only difference here is that her mate will be feeling the pain she does at this time via the link they have emotionally. She will experience mood swings that will more intense then that of another ordinary girl and she will not be held responsible for what happens if someone annoys or antagonises her during this time. People will need to see how super sensitive she is. Her own six senses will be extremely heightened meaning that she can hear things from a few miles away if she chooses to and everything will taste so much better for her after this. She will also automatically know just what her mate needs from the shop without needing to ask him. Veela couples are not without fighting and some of these fights can involve a few wandless curses or objects being thrown around but often end in either a very romantic gesture or some quick and intense sex. Don't be ashamed to be a female veela and embrace it fully as veela are extremely divine emotionally and sexually centred creatures.**_

Reading this book had been extremely insightful and wonderful. She now felt like she knew tones more then she had known yesterday evening. Looking for her overnight bag she felt aglow with excitement and all of this new information deciding that once she had returned to school she would wait until Draco was in a crowded room to release the full intensity of her allure. She was very excited to see what this would do to him and how he would react. Placing the book inside the bag she pulled out the book on mating with a veela and mating rituals and began to read it carefully.

_**When mating with your veela mate you should be first of all entirely sure he is right for you. The mating process can take anywhere from ten minutes to two hours. The process itself will be very simple indeed and does not involve much. When you know you are going to mate with your partner you should wash carefully for one hour in specialised smelling soap that comes from both of your amortensia's. Next once you are clean you should dress in a fancy dress of your choice while he wears a suit of his own choosing. You should then have a candlelit dinner followed by one dance of your choice. After you have finished dancing you should feed each other the desert you will be enjoying. Then you will follow this by laying in his arms and listening to him read a poem by wandlight to you. You will then repeat the process. Ensuring that you are then ready you should both say some personalised vows you have made up for your first and only bonding occasion. **_

_**While the bonding takes place it is imperative that no contraceptives of any kind are used. You will never become pregnant the first time or as previously stated until you become roughly twenty eight as is the status quo. Once you engage in sexual relations and when you all feel ready you must both bite each other in the necks. These bites must be deep bites and do not necessarily need to occur at the exact same time so long as you do both bite each other during in the whole process. You will feel your own venom entering his body and his venom entering yours. Your own body will tell you when to stop biting him so trust yourself and go with your body is telling you. **_

_**You will find once mated initially you will both want sex together for the first roughly two months on an hourly basis. We assure you that this will calm down to a reasonable amount which does allow you to go about your daily business unaffected. While you will eventually calm down you will be able to smell your smell your mate but not as strongly as before you mated. In fact it will only ever smell like that again if it is his wish or your own wish to smell that intense to him once again. You can choose to smell very intense when you properly focus if it is your wish to do so. Once you have mated your sense to smell his scent differently based on how he is feeling will only heighten. You will want to protect him a lot more then you did before and will often project feelings of pride and love onto your mate whether aware you're doing it or not. **_

_**He of course will be able to do the same to you at will. We tell you this so you will not be surprised if you feel sudden feelings of extreme romance, pride or love from him as he may do this randomly. He will of course get jealous at times but you can use your internal connection with him to be able to reassure and calm him so he will never have much need to worry about things likes this. I should inform you that because you are his mate you are the only one who will be able to properly calm him down at any time that he may need it. No one but you will be able to calm him down or reassure him after a nightmare if he ever has one. A simple touch from you will calm him instantly in any situation that causes him distress and although we can't tell why that's just the way it works. You will be able to calm yourself but in any case he will be able to calm you with just a simple touch as well. Happy mating!**_

Leaning over she closed the bag feeling her eyes begin to droop shut with sleep. She really had learned so much from these books and it was both calming and exciting to her. She knew that she would spend one more night at shell cottage before returning to her mate once again. She snuggled deeper into the bed as she instantly fell asleep to dreams of Draco.


	5. Letters

**Here's another update. This chapter is a long one so happy reading and please let me know what you think of it afterwards.**

Draco lay there tossing and turning. It had been an awful evening so far. He had chosen to go to bed at nine pm as she had not been there and he thought that if he could sleep he might not think of her. He had felt empty and depressed since she had left him unexpectedly. He had guessed that for whatever she had needed to be somewhere but only hoped that it would never be for a short time. He seriously needed answers and he needed them now. Slipping out of bed he decided he would write to both his mother and his father separately. His mother would be able to tell him of any female things he would need to know and his father could coach him on what was to come. Yes to write to them both would be a wonderful idea. He would of course have to tell his father not to tell his mother he had written until he had sent back his response. He didn't want them to converse about it until afterwards as he wanted unique and interesting points of view from them both first.

Sauntering over to his door he opened it and stepped outside. Knocking heavily on Hermione's door and calling her a few times he opened the door his heart hurting a little when he saw no one inside. Sauntering over to her bed he grabbed a pillow of hers inhaling her scent and felt himself relax. Using his wand he conjured an identical pillow putting in this pillows place. He left with her pillow in his arms and kept inhaling. Her smell on the pillow seemed to calm him somewhat and he didn't feel so lost without her anymore. Placing the pillow on his desk he sat down pulling out his writing block and utensils once again. He decided that he would use blue ink and placed the first piece of parchment on the block. He dipped his quill in the ink pot and set about writing his letter to his father first.

_**Dear father,**_

_**How have you been doing? I hope things are well for you and mother. I am writing you this letter as I have some things of importance to discuss with you. I don't want you to tell mother I have written to you until after you have replied to my letter as I'm also writing to her and I want both of your responses to be unique and different. Things at school have been going rather well for me. I am enjoying all of my classes but I do love charms really. I am loving being head boy and getting to have my own personal common room and bedroom is as I feel it should be. **_

_**No doubt you will have heard about the hidden desires incentive and the resorting of all seventh years. We have also been told that the minister for magic has added another four years of education here for us and that both Hermione and myself will remain head boy and girl during this time as it's easier if that is so. You will be pleased to know if you do not know already that I have remained in Slytherin. Hermione Granger is the head girl this year. She is however now known as Hermione Larson a pureblood veela. It would seem she has been under a glamour charm her whole life. Imagine that none of us knew it either. I have come into my own veela heritage and I can feel it getting slowly stronger each day. I need to know what to expect and this is why I have written to you. How will I feel around my mate and how will I know who it is? How did you find mum and how did you know she was the right one for you. I think I may have found her but I'm still not sure and I think she may have her eyes on another guy in Slytherin. It scares me dad.**_

_**I'm not even sure it's her but yet I feel very scared that if I did discover it was her she might reject me. I'm so confused because I feel so empty or something when she is not near me but I don't understand it one bit. I need to know if I am right and also how to tell if she is the even the one for me. Please reply to me at your earliest convenience. **_

_**Love from your son, Draco Hyperion Malfoy.**_

He signed the letter and sealed it. "Winky!" he called out. "Please deliver this immediately to my father and please tell him that he is not to tell my mother about the letter until he has sent away his reply. Thank you" he said handing the elf the letter before she left with a low bow. He watched as the little elf left his presence and sat back exhaling deeply. He knew that now he would get a response one he so desperately needed. He thought about his parents and how they were with each other. He had never thought too much of it but now realised he would need to if he was to have any luck in his life. He was full sure that Hermione's mate was Zabini and this frustrated him as he thought of how he might gain her affections. Had he not listened to her? Had he seen nothing? To anyone else it was obvious that Zabini repulsed her with his smell alone. She did however find him quite sexy when she couldn't smell him. He had of course momentarily forgotten that she had told him that Blaise Zabini was not now nor would he ever be her mate.

Going back to thinking of his parents and how they behave around each other he smiled. In all the time that he had known they were veela he was happy for happy for them. It always seemed that no matter what happened to Lucious no one ever touched or went near Narcissa. It was as if everyone knew that to do that would be highly disastrous should they live to tell the tale. He noticed how angry and upset his mother would become if Lucious was away for any more then eight hours at a time. He also noticed that the same could be said for his father and that this meant they were rarely away from each other that long. Yes his father did work long hours what with the family business and all but he was nearly always home to see Narcissa every few hours for a short while. They always seemed so happy and contented together. Although they were his parents and it grossed him out a little bit he could see the love they had for one another and it was actually lovely. He had seen the way his father adored his mother and would do anything at all to secure her safety above all else. The fact that his mother had been veela also meant that she had also protected his father at all times which is why neither of them had died in the last war. Their powers combined had been much stronger then anything the dark lord had.

The dark lord may have used countless spells and magical ways to make his father and indeed him serve him but his father had always been truly committed to only his mother and would see to it that no matter what happened nothing would ever happen to her. This in itself had always assured that they would both live because their powers either alone or combined was too much for the dark lord to handle and he knew he'd end up dead if either one of them had died. "Your response sir" said Winky popping back in and making him jump slightly. I swear without Hermione he really was on edge these days. He opened the response from his father which seemed to be pages long and began reading it.

_**Dear Draco,**_

_**I was most pleased to receive your letter and I am very proud of you. I know of course that due to the way things have panned out in the past you have thought otherwise but I've always been so proud of you. You are one of the bravest people I know. To have faced and seen the atrocities that you have and still be able to live, function and move on is remarkable. I regret you being in the middle of it all as that was never my actual attention. I always tried to protect you as well as I could do. I am delighted things at school are going well for you and of course both your mother and I are so proud you were sorted back into Slytherin. Our son a head boy like his father and Mother before him. I can't believe it.**_

_**I'm not sure if we ever told you that but we were both head boy and girl in our day however I was in Slytherin and your mother was of course in Ravenclaw. I think I always admired her so much more because of her knowledge of things in general. Yes she wasn't in my house but I think the idea that we weren't supposed to date anyone who wasn't in our own house only spurred me on more to date her. I actually remember feeling very naughty in school to be dating a gorgeous and 'forbidden' Ravenclaw woman such as your mother. When I turned eighteen as you did not so long ago I came into my veela heritage. I was starting my last year at school and was made head boy like you. My parents were so proud of me the day I got my badge. When I awoke the day after my birthday I felt instantly different. I noticed that any muscles I had seemed to be more defined and my hair was longer with a slight lightness to it. Little did I know of course that to my mate alone my hair would be glowing and drawing her in!?**_

_**It happened of course before we went to school and of course my parents not being veela knew nothing about it or how to explain it. They did of course notice me change and then knew I had become veela. Although they knew nothing about the veela culture they did know what veela look like and so they knew I was one. Before I could learn how to control myself I had throngs of women after me all the time. Nice as this sounds it wasn't. My heart ached to find my mate at all costs and these women were just silly distractions to me. I of course had to learn on my own about becoming a veela but I did of course learn some things which I will share with you now. When I finally arrived at school and I was in the headmaster's office waiting for directions to the heads dorm your mother walked in. She was a golden ray of light and I instantly felt better when I saw her. It was like every problem I'd had up until that point had just been solved.**_

_**She had a special scent and it drew me in instantly. I can't explain it only to say that it totally calmed me down straight away and for the first time in weeks I felt well. She was a beautiful tall girl with nice curves, deep blue eyes and blonde/brown hair that just begged to be stroked. She was pureblood and you could tell from her family ring. Although a thing I simply must state here is that when choosing a mate we have no choice who our veela chooses for us. This is to say that if they do so happen to choose a muggle born or half blood witch then that is the way of things. It is never wise to try and resent or push away your mate because if you don't stop and acknowledge each other within a year you will die most likely due to heart ache which I would never wish for you.**_

_**Her scent drove me wild and turned me on so much that I knew if I didn't have her and soon I'd go stark raving mad. It still does that to me even now to this day although now I can be with her whenever I want which is such a joy and don't scowl Draco it is not becoming of you. This is just a fact I am stating and nothing more. I also found her scent on a normal everyday basis to be such a calming force for me. It would never matter what had happened to me that day because once I smelled her I'd be calm instantly. This always made me so happy and pleasant which is why as you've probably noticed by now that when with her I am always so happy and calm. I noticed her scent would smell stronger at different times such as when she was horny. Her body would sing to me when it smelled like this begging to be intimately caressed. She however didn't know her body was doing this to me and it seems our mates are never really aware of their bodies doing that to us. She would smell most strong to me three to four days before her period when her body was most fertile. It is during this time that her body would scream at me to be caressed intimately the most. It is also during this time that I would need to take a special potion for control so I didn't jump her bones every time she was like this.**_

_**The next piece of information I have for you is not pleasant to the ear but is just a simple fact. When Narcissa had her period I noticed that I couldn't smell her quite as strong because the period seemed to dampen the smell at that time which was a bit of a relief to me. This meant that because I couldn't smell her scent so strongly I could cope a little easier without needing constant sex from her. I should tell you that although I obviously wouldn't get her period with her I would as her mate experience all the cramps, cravings and pain she did. This made me understand her more and the more this happened the more I instantly cared for her at this time. I would always seek to care immensely for her at this and all times really but more so this time. She initially found this quite weird and would stay away from me as best as she could during these times as it freaked her out. I will say that your mother's moods at this time are always vile and I unfortunately could feel it and so I was also vile with people at these times.**_

_**Eventually I couldn't cope with the information I had pertaining to her being my mate and so I told her I was a veela. I didn't tell her she was my mate but I did say that because of the fact that I am a veela it automatically makes me more caring to women. I should also point out here that some women will smell like cotton or fresh air and these are safe or neutral women who can befriend us easily as they pose no threat to either you or your mate. Then there are women who will smell vile to you. Some of these women are meddlesome trouble makers and others who smell like this are just extremely unattractive to you. Narcissa was surprised I was a veela and thanked me very much for caring for her at these times before telling me she was herself a veela. I had always seen her glow but had never realised she herself was a veela. I had always assumed she'd just glowed for me because she was my mate. **_

_**For a while I studied her and found out what her favourite flowers were and I bought her the biggest bouquet of orchids I could find and had it hand delivered to her by one of the Hogwarts elves. She was initially stumped as to where they came from but delighted as well. I then asked her if she'd liked the flowers and told her she was my mate and that I'd always love and protect her no matter what happened in the future. She shocked me even more by telling me she knew it already as I was her mate but she was nervous to tell me in case I rejected her. We instantly started dating and mated a few weeks later. I can safely say that after we mated we were one. I could still smell her and tell what she wanted just by her scent but it wasn't nearly as strong as it had been before we mated although still very strong to me. I will tell you now the jealousy before you two mate is the worst really but as long as she assures that the men she has in her life are just family or friends then you should believe her. I can't say I'm entirely innocent though as I did punch a guy once for asking her on a date not realising of course that she was taken.**_

_**She didn't speak to me for the whole day and hurt inside because of it. She did however accept my apology that night in our room and all was forgiven. You will find that once your mate is angry with you they can never truly stay mad at you as not having contact causes them pain as does the pain they feel from you when they know that you are sad they are not around. This however is more prominent after you have both mated. I should say also that you will be able to converse with your mate in her mind and she as well when you are in situations that you might wish to converse but can't such as in class or something. It is through your emotional link that you can if it is your wish project emotions in a sudden burst that covers her momentarily. This is to say that you can throw a burst of romantic, sexual or love feelings her way. I used to do this at least twice a day with her and she loved it. I still do in fact. She does the same to me and did it back then as well. It is so special and encouraging to feel a sudden burst of love that your mate feels for you at a random part of the day and as this can be done from any distance it is wonderful.**_

_**I should tell you also that at the start you will both want sex constantly for roughly the first two months but after this you will be able to eventually limit it to twice a day or so. I should tell you now that constant love making strengthens the relationship further and further. This can also make her feel constantly desired which she can sometimes forget does in fact apply to her. Also I should tell you that depending on the veela some will be very tactile, moderately tactile and mildly tactile. Your mother was moderately tactile enjoying hand holding and cuddling sometimes. **_

_**It is said you will feel just as your mate does on this. So I felt like her and didn't like to be too tactile but liked to be a bit tactile at certain times. Please note that your mate will never tell you she needs you to remind her she's still attractive and your number one priority but she will need you to do so on a regular basis. This is not to say that they are insecure they just enjoy being reminded that you are for them and them alone and that no one else will ever matter to you. This should not be difficult to do. You will be able to tell when she needs to be kissed or cuddled or even both whenever she does. I do apologise if my letter to you has been blunt but it is my belief that it needed to be. In any case you should never ask a question if you don't really want the answer to it. I wish you all the best of luck with your mate and would hope to have her here for dinner once the two of you have mated. **_

_**Much love always, Lucious Abraxas Malfoy.**_

Draco read the letter with fascination laughing when his father told him not to scowl as he had in fact been doing just that when he read it. How was it that his father knew him so well? This was something he'd never understand. Now feeling more awake then ever he decided to write to his mother. She would he hoped be able to tell her of what things for his mate might be like. He also wished to know what it was like for female veela and so would be asking her that as well. He was sure she would answer but hopefully not be as blunt as her father although at this stage being blunt should be nothing to him as he is blunt most of the time himself anyway. He got a fresh roll of parchment dipping his quill into the ink well as he thought of what he should write. He wanted to ask about veela women without giving away that his mate was one but knew that this probably wouldn't be possible. He finally withdrew his ink and began to write the letter to his mother.

_**Dearest mother,**_

_**How have things been at home? I hope you are as always well. I find myself thinking of you a lot more recently and it is for this reason that I am writing to you. I assume you have heard that the new minister of Magic has implemented another four more added years of education here at Hogwarts that are mandatory for all. Professor McGonagall has said that for the purposes of ease she wants myself and Hermione to remain heads for these years. This suits me fine. As you may have heard there was a new programme at the start of the year called the hidden desires incentive in which all seventh years were resorted! I was naturally resorted back into Slytherin as I knew I would be. I am writing to you because as you may or may not now know I have come into my veela heritage. I have already wrote to father about male veela and what to expect but I need your advice on mating and what happens with female veela or indeed a male veela's mate?**_

_**I need to know what happens for a female veela when she finds her mate and all about her transformation. Hermione Granger is the head girl but now instead she is known as Hermione Larson a pureblood veela. She had been under a glamour charm her whole life and no one knew about it not even her. Weird isn't it? Anyway I was just wondering if you could tell me about it because I think I may have found my mate but I need to be sure it's her or if isn't I need to know what I should be paying attention to in women around me. How did you feel when you met dad? He's already told me how he felt when he met you but I want to know how you felt. I hope my asking you this is not offending you I just feel I need to know more information about veela women before I can know how to proceed. Please write back to me at your earliest convenience and know I am always thinking of you. I miss you a lot. Look after yourself,**_

_**Love as always, your loving son, Draco Hyperion Malfoy x**_

"Winky!" he called out waiting for the little house elf to reappear once again. "Yes sir can Winky get you anything to eat or drink?" said the elf smiling at him. "Could you please hand deliver this to my mother and tell her to call you when she has a reply for me? Yes could you please get me a hot chocolate with lots of cream and small marsh mallows?" "Yes sir I'll do that right away. Thank you sir." With another pop the elf was gone letter in his hands. Draco exhaled a breath he'd not realised he was holding in as he nervously waited for his mothers reply after all what she told him here would be crucial. Soon Winky came back with his hot chocolate and left him once again. His mother used to always give him hot chocolate as a comforting treat as a child and right now he felt like he needed to be comforted. His mate was away for god knows how long. At least he still had her pillow which he could smell. He started on his two page charms essay on the fidelious charm and before he knew what had happened he had completed his charms assignment and Winky had returned with a letter from his mother. He thanked Winky and opened the letter reading it.

_**Dearest Draco,**_

_**It is with great surprise and pleasure that I received your letter today. First off I want to start off by saying you are my son and I love you so I could never get offended by anything you ask me. In fact it would offend me more if you did not ask me such things. I am happy you have taken an interest in my life as a female veela. I feel that the only way to explain this situation to you is to is to start by telling you about how I felt when I first knew your father was my mate. Then I will tell you how I feel now and also about how I felt when I changed and became veela. The year previous to my change we had been in potions class one day studying different potions our teacher had made when he asked for a volunteer. **_

_**I volunteered myself and he told me he had an Amortentia potion that he wanted me to smell and told me he'd then smell it himself. He then wanted us both to tell the class what we smelled so as to prove how different the potion can be when smelled by different people. I can safely say that what we both smelled couldn't have been anymore different. He really did prove his point. Then when I turned eighteen years old I was the happiest I'd been in ages. I celebrated an amazing birthday with my friends. When I woke up the next day my hair was still blondie/brown in colour but now it shone more and was more silky smooth to the touch as well as much longer. My chest had increased two sizes naturally and I had gained curves in places where I'd previously had none. My six senses were more prominent then they had ever been and I could smell absolutely everything. I could now hear for miles if I chose to do so. I became quite afraid when I could hear the thoughts of my father and older brother but not my mother. This told me that something was most definitely off. I initially thought of course that I had been adopted with a glamour charm on me which had been removed so hence the changes but I was elated when I found out how wrong I was. Everyone knows or at least should know that for a female veela her Amortentia changes when she does. The same is not true for men though as they will always smell the same things from theirs that will always pertain to their mate. **_

_**I knew of course that this was the only reason it might change and so to check if I was right about being adopted I summoned a small vile of it and smelled it. I knew that if it smelled different that would mean that I was without a doubt veela as I'd read something about it before in the library. It smelled way different then it had before and I noticed that this smell made me very sexually excited. I couldn't tell why it excited me sexually so much I just knew that I would need to find the man who smelled just like this and stay with him always. This however is easier said then done as when I was on the way to school I could read every mans thoughts and smell every man and he was no where to be found initially. It depressed me that I may never find him while at school in any case. For female veela we can read only the minds of men and not of women just as men can read our minds and not the minds of each other.**_

_**It was actually when my friend Mandy came back into our compartment to ask me something and she stood in the now open doorway that it happened. She was asking me what I wanted from the trolley while a group of boys past her and there was the smell. Shrieking I jumped out of my seat and pulled her into the compartment looking out of the door at the group of boys. Unfortunately I could only tell that he was in among them not which one he was. Although in his defence there were at least eight of them. At least he would be in Hogwarts and I would make it my mission to find him no matter what. I found that not only did the smell turn me on more then anything ever had in my entire life it totally calmed me down as well. It was for sure a confusing feeling because I felt like my body was on fire with arousal but so extremely calm about everything. It was as though everything would be fine from now on.**_

_**I pinned my head girl badge to my chest and my friend asked me who the head boy was. I told her I didn't know which I didn't I just hoped he wasn't some fool from Hufflepuff. I then thought what if my mate is in Hufflepuff or something? It occurred to me that he might not even be in my own house something which I now laugh about. I ran out of the carriage and up to the headmaster's office. I was already running a bit late. When I entered I could smell it and knew that whoever this head boy was that he was the source of it. Initially I couldn't see him until we were introduced. He was like an Adonis. He had pale shinning skin, glowing blonde long hair and such gorgeous muscles and eyes. I found I couldn't properly focus during that meeting and so I didn't hear very much. I just said yes and nodded my head a few times to act as though I was interested.**_

_**I was told his name was Lucious Malfoy and seeing him excited me so much. I thought he'd probably have one or a load of girlfriends. I have never blushed so much in my entire life. I would be living with him and I had no idea how to approach him so for the most part I tried all I could to stay away from him to see if that might help me. I got scared one day when I had my cycle and I experienced a really bad cramp in his company in the common room. I was reading a book and I got a really bad spasm and when I looked up although I had made no noise he was in the corner clutching his stomach. It was just as if he'd experienced the pain with me. I apologised and left the room thinking I had caused him the pain because he was to be my mate. I never realised that male veela will automatically feel everything their mate does during their cycle until later on. We still laugh about it actually because his expression was priceless as he scrunched up his nose in pain.**_

_**I could smell his arousal and I could tell when he wanted to be kissed, held or anything else. I found this skill to be enlightening. I ended up having to use the bubble head charm when he was with his best friend Severus as Severus smelled awful to me. I thought I'd be sick every time he was near me. Stupid Lucious thought the bubble charm was because of him and became oddly depressed about it. Eventually it became so hard that although we were trying to be friends I could no longer stand to be near him. The smell from him was crippling me because I had to constantly fight very hard not to jump him where he stood each time he was near me. You try being a woman with hormones whose trying to control herself sexually as well because that's not easy at all. I eventually caved however telling him I was a veela first and nearly dying from shock when he said he was one too. I asked him if he'd found his mate and nearly died of shock when all of his thoughts turned extremely sexual very quickly as he thought of all he wanted to do to her whoever she was. He said he had and I told him I'd found my mate. I then of course told him the truth as being a loyal Ravenclaw I couldn't bloody well lie to him. He shocked me further by fainting.**_

_**When he came to he told me that I was his mate also and I've never looked back. The first night we were intimate together was the most special although each time is quite special. We began dating almost immediately and I could sense everything about him like how he was feeling all the time and I knew he could sense how I was feeling as well. The jealousy thing got really out of hand when he punched a Hufflepuff boy I knew for asking me out even though the guy had no idea myself and Lucious were even dating. I got so mad I wouldn't speak to him for the day. It broke my heart and hurt me immensely to not be talking to him because I wanted nothing more then to kiss him senseless in his arms even if I was pissed off his jealousy had gotten the better of him. **_

_**Just when I was feeling at my worst I felt a burst all around me and I could feel his immense love and desire for only me. It blew me away instantly to know I was that desired and loved by my mate. I have never run so fast in all my life. I ran straight to our common room and jumped onto his lap on the couch kissing him senseless. I instantly felt extremely safe and loved in his presence although I did ask him nicely not to punch anymore guys who approach me. **_

_**The feeling of feeling so utterly loved, desired sexually and emotionally by your mate is amazing. I became more amazed as he now felt extremely safe. He had felt afraid and vulnerable when I wasn't talking to him. I did think he slightly deserved it for being such a jerk to the unsuspecting poor boy. One thing about veela women is that there are three ways a man can smell to her. The first type of man will smell like cotton or fresh air and will be either a friend, family or some neutral colleague. These types of people are perfect to have in your life as if they smell like this it means they pose no threat to the relationship and will be happy for you both at all times. The second type of person will be either a friend of your mate or an enemy of sorts. While this person may not always wish you any harm at all they will smell foul to you. Don't be alarmed Draco if your mate gets angry with someone because of how they smell as these types of people will make her physically want to be sick. The last type of person is the best. This is of course your mate. He or indeed she will smell like the sexiest and most amazing things you can think of combined. You will always want to be around your mate if only just to get a quick whiff of this sexual smell. It will nearly always make you horny depending of course on it's intensity.**_

_**I can tell you that for women the scent of their mate smells different based on his emotions. The male veela will smell his mate based on whether she is feeling normal, has her cycle, is horny or is most fertile. We however smell our mate based on emotion. If he is happy it smells normal and comforting to her and will make her feel very safe, happy and contented. If he his angry we will feel the same and he will not smell comforting but of something that will anger us greatly. When he is afraid or feeling sad or unsure we will too. It is in the instance that he feels like this that his smell will be at it's lowest and we may barely recognise his scent.**_

_**When he is feeling love it will feel amazing and smell like the best thing we could ever imagine. It will smell so good to us that we will always want him to feel like this if only to feel this amazing ourselves. Lastly when he is feeling horny to us he will smell irresistible and this will make us feel very horny and extremely euphoric. We will feel like someone who has taken a very heady drug in that moment and all that will matter is being intimate with him as soon as we can. We can communicate via the mind together which can be helpful in instances where conversing aloud isn't possible. This becomes a great communication tool as he will often use it to send us messages of encouragement each day. It is through our emotional link that he can blast us with the sudden feeling of love, romance or desire he has for us in that moment and we of course can do the same to him.**_

_**It is my own belief that this should be done at least twice a day to keep the relationship alive and fresh. As women we will never tell you that we need affection or to feel wanted and desired strongly by you but we all do. We believe that as men you should know this and so should not be needing to be told this. I'm telling you now Draco to not forget to remind your mate that while there are many pretty women around you only desire her or love her sexually, emotionally or otherwise often. She will appreciate this and will always return the feelings to you which can be a great ego boost to you both. Feed off each others emotions and always remind her that you love her and will protect her at any cost. As a woman myself I can vouch that as women we need to hear that often. I must warn you against patronising her at any time. She will be able to do things for herself and will not need or even want your assistance there. However don't worry because once being intimate or even when alone she will always allow you to care for, love and cherish her always. It is in these kinds of instances where she will want you to do everything for her. In this situation you are in control and she knows it and this for her will be a great source of raw desire. She will find the fact that you control her pleasure in the bedroom to be irresistibly arousing.**_

_**This means that she will nearly always surrender herself to you to do with what you will and you will nearly always do just what she desires in order to see her finish at your own hands only. She will in this instance be having a load of sexual thoughts and by just reading them you will be able to know exactly what she'd like you to do to her in that instance and then do it. It is in both of your interests to finish each other off as it were so sex between the both of you will always be amazing every time as you both equally seek and deliver the sweet release that is an orgasm. **_

_**As for experiencing her cycle pains and mood swings it is normal so just go with it. It is in this time as I myself learned that you will care for her and hold her most. You will do all you can to see she is always comfortable and experiencing as little pain as possible. For us women this is one of the most beautiful and endearing things about our mates; their ability to always put our care and welfare above their own or anyone else's makes them our soul mates and it is for this reason and many others that we will always love each other for life. Please note also that when talking to others and not focused on you, your mate will release sexual pheromones at you that will tell you how much she desires you sexually and needs your love and affection. However when she is speaking to you it is common for some of her pheromones to leak out and hit the nearest male to her so don't be surprised if a random guy suddenly thinks sexual thoughts about her. This is not something she can control and so it is never ok to punish the guy for his sudden thoughts in this instance. **_

_**Finding a veela mate Draco is one of the most sensual and beautiful experiences of life. Enjoy your time with her and trust me when I tell you that you will always know when it is her. I think it's great that Hermione had changed. I'm sure she's quite different. Please bring your mate around to dinner once your sure it's her maybe even after you have mated. I wish you all the luck in the world my beautiful son.**_

_**Love as always, your mother, Narcissa Malfoy**_

Draco read the letter with great interest. He had indeed learned a lot about veela and this in fact did explain at least some of her behaviour and or the random thoughts of those around her. As he became even more tired he climbed back into bed and fell straight into a relaxed and deep sleep clutching her pillow to his chest her scent filling him up and providing him with the sweetest of dreams.


	6. I need you!

Hermione woke up to the sounds of the sea lapping up against the coast. She felt very cold indeed and realised that it had absolutely nothing to do with the temperature. She was feeling rather annoyed and upset that Draco wasn't there with her even though it wasn't his fault. She would smother him the next time they met and this scared her a lot. The sound of the sea did help to calm her somewhat as she decided that in her room back in Hogwarts she would always want to listen to soothing ocean sounds. Climbing out of the bed she slipped on her bikini and ran from the house to the coast and into the sea. As the big waves slapped up against her skin she felt free and like a child feels when they go on vacation with their family. As free as she felt she did still feel very heartbroken and in pain because of the absence of Draco. Finishing up her swim she headed inside to the house and put on her school uniform once again.

Her overnight bag had been repacked and she had decided that once finished breakfast she would run some errands in Diagon Alley and then return to school once more. Sitting down with Fleur at the table she began to eat her cereal. "Fleur, how do you cope when Bill is away for periods of time with work? It must be so painful ad hard for you to do" she asked Fleur smiling. "It iz alright. Ven he is at work he vill come back home every few hours to spend some time with me so I am never truly alone. Just last night he was here for an hour with me before he had to go back to work. At work they know of his condition and our bond so he often allowed to come home for an hour and return again during the day. Besides which during the day he always blasts me with sudden loving feelings that tell me how much he iz in love with me. I can say it wonderful to feel so loved and desired by him especially when he is not here. I am a very lucky girl" she replied smiling back at Hermione.

After breakfast Hermione changed out of her uniform and into a form fitting black dress with some knee high boots. Over the dress she had on a cape jacket. She left the house as Fleur said goodbye to her and told her to bring her mate around to stay sometime. She called for Winky and asked her to take her bag back and leave it in the common room. Draco jumped when Winky came in with Hermione's bag and left it on the sofa. "Is Hermione coming back Winky?" he asked most hopeful that she would return. "Yes she will be back later today after she has taken care of some business in Diagon Alley first. Is there anything you need sir?" she asked him politely. "No thank you Winky. I'll see you later on" he said heading off for his first class with the first smile he'd had in a day. She put her red handbag on her shoulder and aparated outside Gringotts.

Stepping inside she went to the main counter. "Name please" said the elf behind the counter. "I am Hermione Larson and I'm here to access my vault. You can take a sample of my blood if you do not believe me" she said suddenly well aware that she could be denied access to her vault. "That will not be necessary Miss Larson. Please stand still while I scan you. Yes ok that's fine everything seems in order. Which vault do you wish to enter?" he asked which confused her. "How do you mean which vault?" she asked him frowning. "Well Miss you do own twenty different vaults here with amount in each vault ranging from one million to a few billion galleons. Didn't you know that?" he asked her surprised at her obvious shock. "No I didn't. I'll just go to my personal vault." She was handed over her key and smiled as she went over to the mine cart leading to her vault. She had been told that her key was a universal one for all of her vaults. This would make doing business easier by far.

She exited the cart and entered her vault. It was littered with priceless art and antique items. She could see piles and piles of cash all over the place. She went to a box that was situated in the back of the room on a small table opening it to reveal her family ring and new wand. Her family ring was silver with a picture of green bull on the front and the name Larson inscribed on the inside of it. The wand was most unusual as she had never quite seen anything like it before. The wand was there but fastened into what appeared to be a bracelet. The wand was black with a golden design on the handle of it that was the same as the double helix in science. In the very top twist of the double helix was a pearl coloured gem stone. As soon as she picked up the wand her old wand flew into the box to take its place. She placed an undetectable extension charm on her handbag as well as an even weight charm. This ensured that she could put as much as she wanted to in her bag and it would always weigh five pounds in weight. She picked up ten sackfulls on money and placed them in the bag. She then picked up a few cases of antique and expensive jewellery placing them in her bag.

Holding the wand and bracelet in her hands she exited her vault and entered the cart once more zooming up to the ground floor level. She thanked the elf and headed out into Diagon Alley. She entered Ollivanders wand shop and waited for him to appear. "Ah Miss Larson how may I be of help to you?" he asked her smiling brightly. "I need your help sir. I got this new wand my proper wand shall I say from my vault at Gringotts where my parents had left it and I don't understand it. What is the deal with the bracelet and why is it holstered inside it? Do you think you can tell me a bit more about it if you don't mind that is" she asked him politely.

"Certainly Miss Larson. This wand is 12" in length and has a core made with the hair of a unicorn. Is it made of black rosewood and is reasonably springy. This wand would be perfectly suited to charms and transfiguration work. Next the bracelet is a holster for your wand. You will wear it around your wrist and pull out the wand like so. You should also know however that this bracelet is not just a holster. This bracelet acts also as a wandless magic provider. This means that if you have on your bracelet without your wand in it you can perform effortless wandless magic. See when you wear it without the wand inside it looks like a normal bracelet. It has been designed like this to fool everyone and will look different each time someone sees it so it will always look as though you are wearing a new wand each day. Here put it on and remove the wand I want you to practice some wandless magic to see it work for yourself" he said smiling at her.

She complied removing the wand and pointing her hand casually in the direction of a vase said Wingardium Leviosa in her head and the vase did in fact levitate. She was more surprised by the fact that her effort had only been a half arsed one and it still worked. "But Sir I was feeling very lazy when I did that. I wasn't even trying properly as my mind was on something else truth be told. How is it that it worked?" "Miss Larson the wand is bonded with you for life as is designed to work whether you try hard or not really at all. It does this because when it appears you are not trying to hard you could be weak or injured so it is as a safety mechanism that it will always work this way for you. I dare say with your own veela powers beautiful lady that you will be almost unstoppable. Thanks for calling in to me today and have a wonderful day dear" he said smiling goofily at her. She knew then that her aura or allure as it were had been released and he was falling for her charms. She rolled her eyes to heaven at this but laughed it off either way.

She walked down the street and into the realtor's office. "Good afternoon mam. I am Elphadora Norris and I would like to welcome here today. How may I be of assistance to you today?" asked the witch smiling at her. "Good afternoon Miss Norris. I am a busy witch with not much time on my hands today but I would like to buy a property today. Price is of no concern to me so anything from your cheapest to your most expensive properties will suffice. In fact I know what I would like. I would like two cottages please. They don't need to be in the same area at all. Could you please show me the ones you have available today?" "Yes that would be fine please sit here one moment. I will get you the list of cottages for you to browse." A moment later the lady had returned with a book containing all of the cottages for sale in wizarding parts of England.

The first cottage she saw was perfect. It was a small white cottage with two stories and a big porch on the front of it. It was surrounded by plants of all kinds and even had a porch swing. It had six evenly sized bedrooms and three bathrooms upstairs. There were two reception rooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, dinning room and games room downstairs. "I'd like to take this cottage please. How much is it?" she asked the lady. "This one costs one hundred and fifty thousand galleons." "Great please put the name Ronald Weasley on the deeds and give them to me with the keys." I t was Ron's birthday in a few days and she knew just what to get him for it. The cottage also had a quidditch pitch plus a few acres of land at the back of it. It would be perfect for him. The next cottage she saw surprised her as it was just what she had always wanted. It was a two story cottage which was wooden like a log cabin and had two balconies out front both upstairs and downstairs in the property. There were four nice deck chairs spread out on the lower balcony where you would enter the house from. The front of the cottage had a lot of glass in it.

This cottage contained six bathrooms, ten bedrooms, two function rooms, a kitchen, dinning room and games room. There was also a quidditch pitch and ten acres of land behind this house. It looked perfect. "How much is this one?" "It is two hundred thousand galleons" said the lady writing it down for her. "Yes I'll take this one too. You can however put this one in my name. Hermione Larson. I'll take the deeds and keys thank you. Oh yes here is the money for both of them" she said smiling and left the shop happy with her new purchases. "Thank you mam and here's your receipt see you later on". Stopping at fortescues ice cream parlour she sat down to have a scoop of chocolate gelato and left after she had finished. Going into Madam Malkins she picked out a new set of robes complete with pants and shirt and had them made in Draco's size and asked that they be delivered to him now with a note saying that they are a gift from a friend.

After this she aparated in front if the headmaster's stairs and ascended them knocking on her door. "Hermione come in how are you feeling now?" asked professor McGonagall smiling brightly at her. "I'm feeling much better thank you. I wondered if I might have permission to bring Ron somewhere now with me for about half an hour. We'll come straight back I just want to show him something" she said smiling at her. "Of course you can. Ronald Weasley please report to the headmaster's office at once thank you" she said. Ron ran in panting as he had run all the way there. "Yes headmaster is there something wrong? Have I done something wrong?" he asked now very wary. "Nothing at all is wrong it's just our head girl here will be taking you somewhere now for half an hour. Have a nice time you two" she said smiling as he rounded on Hermione with a confused expression. Grabbing hold of his keys in her hand she took him and aparated them both to the cottage. He gasped upon seeing it. It was the most beautiful thing he had seen in his entire life. "What do you think of my new cottage Ron?" she asked him leading him inside so they could look around properly. "It's amazing and it even has a quidditch pitch out the back. I'm so jealous! Ugh!" he said sounding exacerbated.

"Ron please don't shoot me but I am afraid I have lied to you. This cottage isn't mine" she said looking nervously at him. He noticed this and found it unusual that's she would be this nervous about a cottage. "Well then who does it belong to and don't worry I am not mad at you" he said smiling at her. "It belongs to you Ron" she replied simply. "What? Who told you that? This cottage most certainly does not belong to me!" he said sounding slightly alarmed. "Yes it does Ron. Happy Birthday Ron and I hope you enjoy your gift. I love you Ron for being the best friend I could ever ask for and so for your birthday I am treating you to this cottage. Here are your keys and the deeds stating it is yours. If I cannot treat my best friend on his birthday then when can I?" she said hugging him and smiling brightly at him.

He looked very unwell but then broke out in tears with a huge smile. "'Mione thanks so much for this. I love you too you soppy thing you. I hope your mate won't hate me for this. Don't think I haven't noticed you're veela. You look slightly like Fleur does so it was only natural that I would notice that about you" he replied hugging her. She then aparated them back to her common room where Draco was working on an assignment. What the hell! He said when Ron suddenly appeared in the common room without Hermione. Directly after him though she came in and Draco's heart lurched forward in his chest. He wanted to grab her and kiss her senseless right there but knew with Ron there he couldn't. "This is my common room Ron. I hope you liked your cottage. I was nervous about buying it. It's in the county of Wessex just in case you're wondering. Also I would like it if you don't tell anyone what you told me about until I am ready to it myself ok?" "Yeah sure no problems. Don't worry I won't tell anyone I promise. Thank so much for the gift Hermione you really are the best" he said hugging her tightly which caused a loud growl to emit from Draco his eyes turning black with Rage. "I'll see you soon Hermione. I've got quidditch practice just now. See you around Malfoy" he said leaving the room.

"Draco you need to have a seat right now. We need to talk and right now before I loose all my nerve. I need you to know that I have found my mate. I was very nervous about telling you this but there I've said it now!" she said sounding very relieved. "Yeah well I've found mine as well" he said but the difference being he sounded odd when he said it. He still thought she was referring to Blaise and it was making him so extremely angry. "What the fuck are you so pissed off for? I can't help who my mate is ok! I didn't want it to be true because of our past but it is and I can't help that. I need you Draco and I will be damned if I'm going to die because you'd rather mate with Pansy bloody Parkinson! I'm not dying so shut up and just accept me!" she hollered her anger now at boiling point as she flailed her arms around breaking a vase in the corner of room. This in turn made her clutch her arm with the bracelet on it and shout out "_For fucks sake!"_ He was staring open mouthed at her as she stood there crying and looking so deflated at the sight of the now broken vase. When had her anger boiled over so much that she was now smashing things whether she meant to or not.

"Look I thought you were saying that Blaise was your mate. That's why I got so angry. You're my mate Hermione not Pansy and to be honest I could nearly get sick because you said that. I love you Hermione. I know it's early to be saying this but I do I can't help it. Dear god don't ever leave me again. I was so distraught and lost when you were gone. I couldn't sleep properly and my heart ached from missing you. I love you so much" he said now running at her and kissing her full on the mouth. As their lips met fireworks went off in her head. She felt amazing. The feelings only got better when he released a huge burst of love onto her showing her just how much she meant to him. She had never felt more loved, desired and turned on in all of her life. "Oh Draco! I need you so much right now! I love you so damn much my sweet Draco! Have you no idea what your scent does to me? I'm on fire Draco. Please fuck me! I need it" she begged in his ear purring loudly.

He growled loudly in response saying "I need you too you know and you have no idea what your scent does to me little mate. You are mine and I will always care for you in every way possible. I love you" he said kissing her face each time he said it. Reading her mind he smiled as he saw what she wanted him to do although he knew she wasn't aware she even had these thoughts in her head. Suddenly he felt just how much she desired and needed him sexually and otherwise as a burst of love covered his entire body. He had never felt more content, safe and turned on in his entire life. She had never felt so desired and loved and it felt so amazing to know that she and only she did this to him. Holding her flush against his body he inhaled her scent kissing her neck and making her moan aloud. His hands found there way to her bum squeezing and massaging it just the way she wanted him to. As she inhaled his scent and he kissed her neck she purred extremely loudly to show just how turned on he was making her.

The fact that they had to be in class in one hour was also a great turn on. Sliding behind her he lifted her hair up and away from the back of her neck and deeply inhaled shivering with desire. She smelled so sexy it might make him finish before he'd even begun. Waving her hand casually she surprised him as her hair became a messy bun at the top of her head. He kissed the entire length of her neck grinding into her from behind. She could feel just how turned on he was and the fact that it was because of her made her growl loudly. "Hmm you smell so fucking good! So fucking good" he said as he kissed her neck all over. Leaning back a bit into his embrace she showed him that she was indeed excited by him as she felt his hard member pressing firmly into her bum. With a flick of his wand his shirt was off, her coat was off and her dress was undone from behind. moving the garment off her shoulders slowly he kissed them until it was all the way down her arms.

Kissing her neck and ears once again he slipped his hands into the front of her dress massaging her stomach gently. This act of affection seemed so far removed from the urgency of the situation that it was lovely. Her breath hitched as his kisses intensified and his hands found their way to the front of her bra. Feeling her breasts through her bra he made her moan aloud as when he did her nipples hardened considerably under his touch. "Draco!" she purred in excitement leaning back and rubbing herself slightly against his hard shaft. Moaning aloud he spun her around to face him and kissed her. His tongue slipped along her bottom lip making it quiver and open to him. As he sucked on her tongue ever so gently she found herself unable to think of anything but him forgetting totally about class in forty five minutes. He slipped out of his shoes and pants leaving him in just his underwear as he slipped her dress off the rest of the way. Removing her bra fully he palmed her large breasts and growled huskily in her ear smelling her neck once again. "You feel so fucking good! Silky body… just for me" he mumbled against her neck.

Using his thumbs he brushed over her super sensitive nipples making her practically scream with need. "Hmm Draco please" she said arching up into his touch. Knowing how much she needed and desired his touch in that moment caused Draco to nearly explode in his pants right there. Lifting her off her feet her she wrapped her legs around his waist grinding herself into him. "Little mate do you want me explode right here? I don't think so you fucking tease. I wanna come in you right now!" he said licking and sucking her nipples as his fingers found her clit rubbing in feather light circles. Reaching behind her she felt him through his boxers and purred deeply at his size. "Mmm Draco please I need you. Make love to me!" she purred as she inhaled his heavenly scent. Finally freeing them both of their remaining under garments he slide his hard erection up and down her wet folds a few times before plunging himself into her so he was sheathed inside her just as she wanted. He almost came when he discovered no resistance on his way in. She was not a virgin. There was a sudden knock at the door as Pansy Parkinson knocked looking to get a book from Draco. Hermione suddenly became angry and shouting violent threats at the door.

"Fucking bitch! Draco I swear to god stay away from her and keep her away from me before I kill her. She can't have you" she said the last bit feeling suddenly weak and as though he might seriously consider it even though she knew she was being silly. "Hmm Hermione you're the only one for me. I love you so much and no one can have you! I'm yours" he said as he pumped faster and reached around to play with her tits. Of course as soon as he had said he was hers she came so hard screaming against him and bringing him with her. They collapsed in each others arms in a bundled mix of limps kissing passionately. He giggled as while they were kissing her thoughts turned to how amazing he's been and how much she needed and wanted him again. "Little mate we need to be going to class now but I promise you tonight you have me all you want!" "Sleep with me tonight Draco! I need you to be by my side always. I need you so much Draco! I love you" she said curling up against his muscular warm embrace purring in contentment as he wrapped his arms around her lovingly in a protective way.

Waving her hand they were both dressed and clean much to his surprise. Looking at her he could see she was glowing with love for him and happiness. As she went to her room to get her school bag he summoned her a bouquet of her favourite flowers tulips. When she came down the stairs he startled her by grabbing her bending her backwards and snogging her deeply. When he stopped she was blushing madly. "Here little mate I got you these flowers" he said handing her the multicoloured bouquet and was hit with another wave of love and desire from her. "I love you Draco!" she said kissing his neck and inhaling deeply before taking his take hand and leading him out of the common room but not before putting the flowers in a vase on the table. "Hmm you smell so amazing right now. I want you Hermione!" he growled smelling how turned on she was once again as her body sang to him begging to be caressed all over intimately by his hands. "I know you do Draco and I can feel it too. I'm so wet for you Draco!" she whispered the last part into his ear as they sat down in transfiguration class.

As they wrote down the notes for the class he couldn't help holding her hand under the table as it offered him some wonderful type of comfort. He had never felt so happy in all his life and it was radiating out from the both of them and all over the classroom as everyone even the teacher felt wonderful along with them. "Draco I need to know why you thought Blaise Zabini was my mate?" she asked him suddenly. "Because of the day when he fell on you. You looked into his eyes with such lust that I knew you had feelings of wanting to be with him. I could sense it from you and so I thought you wanted him" he answered her honestly. "Didn't you see the bubble head charm I was wearing? I only wanted him because I could not longer smell him. He smells vile and it makes me sick!" she almost shouted making him jump. She smiled and thought that her life could only get better from now on.


End file.
